epoca de celo
by Ahome Higurashi
Summary: No were ocurra inuyasha


Volver

La epoca de celo de InuYasha

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 6:47 am

Disclaimer: Este fic no me pertenece, no soy tan loca, jeje XD. Este fic comenzó como uno escrito entre varias personas hasta que un amigo mio lo tomo, completo, edito y transformo en esto. Ha estado publicado en muchas paginas asi que si les suena familiar es por eso. Es muy picante y divertido, asi que agarrense que aqui vamos! n_n

Nota: dialogos en blancos es porque alli iba una carita expresiva

~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o ~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Era una tarde en la aldea de la anciana Kaede

(Miroku e Inuyasha estaban solos cerca del bosque)

Miroku: InuYasha...

InuYasha: ¿Sí?

Miroku: InuYasha, tu sufres esos días en que tu...

InuYasha: No sé a que te refieres. *

Miroku: Es que como una parte tuya es youkai perro y...bueno, tu...

InuYasha: Insinúas que soy un animal **

Miroku: ¡Claro que no! (le susurra al oído) ¿Entiendes ahora?

InuYasha: ¡¿Para que quieres saber eso?!¬/¬*

Aome: ¿Saber qué? (¿DE DONDE SALIO?...PIENSA INUYASHA)

Miroku: Solo le pregunte a InuYasha si el-(InuYasha le tapo la boca)

Aome: ¿Si el que? (¡entrometida! )

InuYasha: NADA, NADA ¬/¬**

Aome: Solo vine para ofrecerles ramen^^

InuYasha: ¡Ramen!^^

Aome: ^^U

Miroku: Mejor me voy a la aldea. (Y los dejo solos, así nomás)

Aome: InuYasha, ¿a que se refería el monje Miroku?

Inuyasha: No te interesa ¬/¬. Ñam, ñam (esta comiendo ramen)

Aome: .Vamos, ¡dime!^^

InuYasha: Feh!¬/¬* Ñam, ñam (sigue comiendo ramen)

Aome: ¿Por que no me quieres decir?

InuYasha: Porque es personal ¬/¬** Ñam, Ñam

Aome: ¡Por favor Inuyasha! (rogándole) ¿dime que es lo que te pregunto el monje Miroku? (Súper metida)

InuYasha: (Tratando de olvidar el tema) Eeeeeeehhhh... ¡nada! ¡Es algo personal! ¡Además debemos irnos!

Sango, Miroku y Shippo los estaban esperando. Mientras iban caminando Miroku hace una de las suyas con Sango

Sango: (¡ZAPPPP!) ¡MONJE PERVERTIDO! ¡ CÓMO SE ATREVE!

Aome: Ya empezamos con lo de siempre

Inuyasha: Si, nunca aprende

Miroku: ¡Sanguito! ¡Yo te juro que no he echo nada!

Sango: (Histérica) ¡NO ME VENGA CON ESO!

Miroku: (Tranquilo) Pero Sanguito yo te juro que fue tu Hikurachu el que te rozo la...

Sango: ¡ES HIRAYKOTSU!

Aome: ¡Oigan! En vez de discutir porque no seguimos el camino

Después en medio del camino

Sango: Es cierto que Inuyasha y Miroku estuvieron hablando de cosas raras

Aome: Eso creo porque cuando llegue dejaron de platicar

Sango: Que raro porque en ese monje no confió mucho

Aome: Ya Sango no desconfíes, sabes que Inuyasha no es así

Sango: Segura Aome?

Aome: Si porque yo si confío en Inuyasha

Sango: Esta bien ya dejare de preocuparme, ya no pensare en ese monje rebelde

Aome y Sango se preguntaron que estarían hablando los dos

Sango: Espero que no sean cosas malas para nuestro bien

Aome: Eso espero Jajajaja

Shippo: ¡Miren eso!

Todos voltearon y vieron que un remolino se acercaba hacia ellos.

Inuyasha: Tenia que ser

El remolino se detuvo frente Aome y resulto ser Kouga.

Kouga: (Tomándole las manos a Aome como de costumbre) Aome , ¡que alegría verte!

Inuyasha: (Poniéndose enfrente de Aome para que Kouga no siguiera tomándole las manos) Y tu ¿que haces aquí lobo rabioso?

Kouga: Pues para ver a Aome, ¿que más?

Inuyasha:

Aome: Que haces aquí Kouga?

Kouga: Pues...para ser francos corro de...

Otro remolino empezó a avanzar a toda velocidad a donde estaban ellos

Ayame: No te escapares tan fácilmente de mi Kouga

Kouga: ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Me encontró

Ayame lo agarro a Kouga de los pies y este no pudo escapar.

Inuyasha: Con que por eso escapabas

Ayame: (Abrazando a Kouga) Mi querido Kouga, no te escaparas tan fácilmente de mi y mucho menos en esta época

TODOS:

Aome: Ayame...

Ayame: ¿Que pasa? (aun sin soltar a Kouga)

Aome: ¿A que te refieres con ''esta época''?

Ayame: Pues me refiero a...

Kouga: (Tapándole la boca) a nada a nada (Muy nervioso)

Inuyasha: Dinos Kouga (Con voz burlona) ¿a que se refiere Ayame?

Ayame: Querido Kouga. No debes avergonzarte. Y mucho menos en época de celo.

Todos quedaron callados y se miraban los unos a los otros hasta que Shippo dijo:

Shippo: Una pregunta. Que significa época de celo?

TODOS: eeeeeeee..NADA!

Shippo: ( por que no me quieren decir)

Kouga: Ay! ¬/¬* AYAME!

Ayame: (?) Qué!

Aome: Época de celo... ... déjenme ver si entendí...

Inuyasha: °/° ( )

Aome: Quiere decir que en esta época todos las bestias, demonios e híbridos están en celo,

entonces eso significa que...

Kouga: Jajaja

Inuyasha: Aaaaaaa

Ayame: Qué pasa?

Sango: n_n Jeje... significa que Inuyasha también esta en celo

Miroku: Sango!

Todos (excepto Inuyasha): em... jeje... n_ñ

Shippo: Me explican que es estar en celo? yo también debería de estarlo? acaso es...

Aome le tapa La Boca: Shippo Es Suficiente n_ñ

Kouga e Inuyasha: °/°

Ayame: Kouga no tienes porque apenarte n_n

Kouga: Eh...bueno yo ya me voy!

Ayame: Espera Kouga, vuelve!

Los dos se fueron de ahí. En realidad, Kouga se escondió y Ayame siguió de largo.

Aome:Eeehh...Inu...Yasha...*/*

InuYasha:S-Ss-s-ii-i-?º/º

Aome: Era eso lo que no me querías decir?

InuYasha: Bueno...Pues la verdad...º/º.

Shippo: Aome, por que InuYasha esta rojo, que es "época de celo", por que no me dices, por que también estas roja y por que Sesshomaru esta aquí?

Aome: Bueno Shippo, pri-pri...dijiste que Sesshomaru esta aquí?!

InuYasha: Que Sesshomaru?!no puede ser!(VOLTEANDO LA CABEZA DE LADO A LADO)

Miroku: Oh, oh!

Sango: Que pasa, excelencia?

Miroku: (Cuándo me va dejar de llamar así? ) Pues supongo que el hermano de InuYasha también tendrá esa época(Por cada travesura, un golpe)¡PLAF!

Sango: Monje mañoso, pervertido, hentai ,mujeriego! *

Miroku: Pero, sanguito...

Sango: *

Sesshomaru se acercaba cada vez más y más a Aome. Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella, tomo sus delicadas manos(Estilo Kouga) y antes de poder pronunciar algo, InuYasha estaba desvainando colmillo de acero

Shippo: I-i-inu-Ya-sha...

InuYasha: Suéltala Sesshomaru!(Creo que es por la época)

Aome:||º/º Inu...Yasha...

Kouga: Suelta a mi mujer, monstruo!(Kouga otra vez en acción!).

Sesshomaru: *

Sesshomaru: Em..Yo vine aquí para hablar con Aome.. no con ustedes, así que con su permiso

InuYasha: Un momento Sesshomaru, a donde te la llevas...

Sesshomaru: Ese no es asunto tuyo

Kouga: Pero si mío

Aome: °_°

Miroku le susurra a Sango: Pobre Aome...

Sango: Jejeje n_ñ Si...

Miroku: Y si yo estuviera en época de celo?PLAF...

Sango:

Miroku:

Aome: Esperen... yo no me voy a ningún lado con... ninguno de ustedes...

Inuyasha: Claro porque te quedas aquí

Kouga: Qué descortés!

Sesshomaru: Ya paren de pelear y vámonos Aome...

Aome: Qué!?

Sango: Oiga excelencia no nota algo raro?

Miroku: Si... parece que se la quisieran comer...

Shippo: Me explican que es época de celo?

Jaken: Amo bonito quiere que me deshaga de estos buenos para nada y nos llevemos a Aome...

Aome: Miroku, Sango, por favor ayúdenme!

Sango: °_°

Miroku: Ay por Dios

Shippo: Pero q es todo esto...

Jaken: Q no lo sabes mocoso?

Shippo: Por algo pregunto

Jaken : La época de celo es...

Sango y Miroku le tapan la boca a Jaken y le susurran al oído: Cállate, Shippo es solo un niño, no puedes hablarle de ese tema todavía.

Jaken: Pero yo creo que ya esta lo bastante grandecito para saber del tema .

Sesshomaru: Vamos Aome debemos irnos.

Aome: QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

Kouga: Oye! Tu no iras a ninguna parte con mi mujer!

Ayame: (que vino de improviso como Kouga) Kouga! Yo soy tu mujer!

Kouga: No me vengas con ese tema de nuevo!

Inuyasha: Nadie se llevará a Aome!

Miroku: Y a ti en que te concierne eso .

Sango: (Le dio un codazo a Miroku y le susurro) Cállese!

Shippo: ALGUIEN PUEDE DESIRME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUE SIGNIFICA QUE SESSHOMARU, KOUGA E INUYASHA ESTEN EN EPOCA DE CELO!

Todos se callaron y dejaron de gritarse, las palabras de Shippo se habían escuchado tanto que temían que alguien las pudiera haber escuchado. Sesshomaru todavía trataba de llevarse a Aome del brazo y como esta no cedía la sostuvo con los brazos.

Kouga: QUE CRES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO! (súper enojado)

Inuyasha: QUIÉN TE DIO PERMISO PARA TOCARLA!

Miroku: Yo sigo sin saber en que te concierne eso

Shippo: Pueden decirme de una vez que significa época de celo ?

Jaken: Mocoso insolente , para eso se inventaron los libros de texto.

Shippo:

Aome: Callate! Ya has dicho demasiado!

Shippo: Y que tiene que ver eso?

Lin: Señor Jaken que es un libro de texto?

Jaken: Mira niña eso que importa ahora

Shippo: Me van a decir!

Miroku: Esta bien Shippo es cuando me comporto cariñoso con Sango... PLAF!

Sango: Cómo se atreve a decirle al pequeño Shippo eso!

Shippo: Entonces quiere decir que Inuyasha se va a comportar como Miroku

Después sale el sirviente de Sesshomaru, A-UR y se lleva a Aome con él

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru devuélveme a Aome

Kouga: Ese idiota no se saldrá con la suya ... pero mira a quien dejaron aquí a la cosa verde que esta siempre con él

Inuyasha: Tu nos llevaras con él

Por otra parte Sesshomaru estaba solo con Aome

Aome: Que quieres?

Sesshomaru: Vas a ser mía

Aome: Qué? qué? qué? qué? qué? O_O O/O

Sesshomaru: Si, serás mía! y pobre si el tonto de Inuyasha se atreve a venir o el lobo ese ¡ LOS DESCUARTIZARE!

De repente se acercaron muchos Hanyou en donde se encontraba Sesshomaru y Aome...

Hanyou 1: jejeje al fin encontramos una mujer jejejeje

Hanyou 2: Siiiii, ya que ya no quedan mas mujeres por aquí..que suerte tenemos , atrapémosla!

Todos los Hanyou: siiiiiiiiiii!

Sesshomaru: esperen un momento que nadie se atreva a tocarla que ella es mía

Aome: QUÉEEEEE! O/O

Sesshomaru: Tu quédate aquí Aome que yo arreglare unas cuantas cosas con estos Hanyou...

Aome: Eh, si si si O/O

Última edición por DJ-ViX el Dom 05 Jul 2009, 4:49 am, editado 5 veces

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 6:48 am

Sesshomaru se pone a pelear y no se da cuenta que Inuyasha había llegado primero..y se acerca donde estaba Aome...

Aome: Inuyasha O/O

Inuyasha: Aome vámonos, si? yo te salvare de mi hermano...(la toma de sus brazos y se la lleva y se van)

Sesshomaru ya había acabado con todos los Hanyou cuando...

Sesshomaru: Qué! dónde esta Aome, maldición!

Llega Kouga y...

Kouga: Oye tu donde tienes a mi mujer! ò_ó

Sesshomaru: Pues es mía no tuya

Kouga: Que quieres, luchar?

Sesshomaru: Ja mejor me voy a buscarla, ya que se la llevo Inuyasha

Kouga: Queeeeeeeeeee!

Salen en busca de Inuyasha. Mientras tanto Sango, Miroku y Shippo

Sango: Esto es una locura U.U espero que pronto acabe...pobre Aome..no lo cree excelencia

Miroku: u_ú pobre señorita Aome

Shippo: Oigan! yo también estoy aquí! y por favor por favor por favor díganme que es la época de celo..yo ya estoy bastante grande como para saberlo ^^

Miroku: Será mejor que le digamos no lo crees sango..el pequeño Shippo seguirá así todo el día U_U será mejor que le digamos que la época de celo es cuando los hombre se quieren comer a...

Sango: No, monje esta mal !(..en secreto: como se atreve a decirle cosas tan fuertes a un niño )

Sango: pequeño Shippo yo te explicare, la época de celo es cuando podríamos decir que Inuyasha comienza a aceptar lo que siente por Aome y los demás muchachos ven lo linda que ella es y también la quieren mucho ^^

Shippo: Ah, ya ahora si entendí, pero que era eso de las hormenas Hermanas que dijo el Miroku?

Sango :Ah ,no, nada es que el monje estaba pensando en otra cosa

Miroku:

Mientras tanto...

Aome: I-nu-Ya-sha...°/°

InuYasha: Si? (Que natural no?)*Mirando de un lado a otro vigilando*

Aome: Que le sucede a Sesshomaru?°/°

InuYasha: Pues...como es un youkai como Kouga...se comporta así. Aparte tengo miedo por esa pequeña humana que la acompaña.

Aome: Por qué? y qué sucede exactamente?°/°(Metida )

InuYasha: Bueno...Es qué...°/° *Suspira* En esta época, los youkais empiezan a...desear a... mujeres jóvenes.¬/¬ Otros empiezan a ser sobre protectores con las...hembras.

Aome: Inu-Ya-sha...acaso vos...estas en...celo?

InuYasha: Yo? Eh..no...

Aome: Pero...por que?

InuYasha: Yo soy un Hanyou!...

Aome: Ah. Pero...no tienes? aunque sea por un tiempo corto?

InuYasha: Si! pero eso a vos no te incumbe!¬/¬ vámonos a la aldea!

Aome: Eeehh...Ah si!^^

Volvemos con Kouga y Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: Dónde esta esa mujer?!

Kouga: A lo que vos llamas esa es mi mujer! *

Sesshomaru: Yo no le veo la diferencia.

Kouga: Grrrr...!

Sesshomaru: Se nota que tienes mal gusto

Kouga: Grrr...! (se abalanza encima de Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Acaso estas loco?! AAAHH! MI ESTOLA! (Kouga empezó a morder la estola de Sesshomaru)

Kouga: Puaj! que asco! Auch! (Sesshomaru le da un golpe)

Sesshomaru:(saca a tokiri y le de un espadazo a Kouga) aléjate de mi lobo rabioso

Kouga:(todo herido) me las pagaras bestia

Sesshomaru: Cómo me dijiste?!

Después de que Sesshomaru le da una paliza a Kouga sale a buscar a Aome

en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, la anciana , Inuyasha y Aome estaban comiendo mientras que los demás salieron dar una vuelta

Kaede: Iré a buscar a los muchachos ya la comida esta hecha

Inuyasha: E? nos vas a dejar solos?!

Aome: Abajo! en que te molesta que nos quedemos solos (enojadísima)

Inuyasha: Además de eso por otra cosa

Aome: hm! si Kikyo se quedara sola contigo no habría problema verdad?!

Inuyasha: Claro que no, ya que ella es mas hermosa

Aome: Uyyyyy! abajo! abajo! abajo!

Kaede: Ya dejen de pelear!

Inuyasha y Aome: Esta bien

Kaede sale dejando solos a Inuyasha y Aome... Inuyasha no dejaba de ver a Aome y esta comenzó a inquietarle

Aome: ¡¿Inuyasha te pasa algo?!

Inuyasha: No nada (con las babas de fuera)

Aome: ¡¿Que te pasa?!

Inuyasha pone una cara rara y se le queda viendo a Aome con la mirada de Miroku viendo a una mujer desnuda(es solo un ejemplo). De repente Inuyasha se abalanza sobre Aome

Aome: ¿Que haces?

Inuyasha: jejejejeje, sabes, te ves muy linda

Y en eso llega Sesshomaru furioso

Sesshomaru: deja a mi mujer!

Inuyasha y Aome: (desconcertados) tu mujer!

Sesshomaru: Así es, ¡MI MUJER!

Aome: ¿Eh?

Inuyasha se para rápidamente, desenvaina a colmillo de acero

Inuyasha: Prepárate Sesshomaru

Aome: No Otra Vez...

Inuyasha: Quédate donde estas Aome, esto acabara pronto...

Sesshomaru se queda parado viendo a Aome, Inuyasha salta y Sesshomaru aprovecha en llevársela

Inuyasha: Maldición!

Sesshomaru: Tendrías que estar más atento Inuyasha...

Aome: Aaaaaahhhh déjame en paz...

Sesshomaru se va rápidamente por un sendero con Inuyasha corriendo tras ellos. Sesshomaru voltea hábilmente y se para en seco...

Kouga: No tan rápido bestia, suéltala

Aome: Es Incresindible

Inuyasha con la voz agitada: Al... fin... los... alcance, otra vez tu lobo!

Sesshomaru: Yo me iré de aquí con Aome...

Inuyasha: Aome se quedara conmigo

Kouga: Olvídenlo par de bestias salvajes

Aome: ¡GI basta! ¡Basta y basta! Bájame ahora mismo, Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru Procede. Inuyasha trata de tomarla en brazos para llevársela...

Aome: ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: ¡Pero qué!

Kouga: Eso te pasa por...

Aome lo Interrumpe: ¡Quiero que me dejen en paz! Por favor ¡¿acaso soy la única mujer aquí!?

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kouga: Si

Aome: Imposible con ustedes...

Inuyasha: Pero Aome... que es lo que te trae molestia?

Aome: Ustedes me traen molestia! Así que déjenme en paz

Aome Se va caminando muy molesta. Sango y Miroku estaban por ahí...

Sango: ¿Qué pasó Inuyasha?

Miroku: ¿Dónde esta la Sra. Aome?

De repente, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Kouga se le quedan mirando a Sango

Inuyasha: Sango, no había notado lo linda que eres! (Con voz coqueta)

Sango se pone detrás de Miroku

Sango: Excelencia que les sucede

Miroku: Jaja... Su época de celo Sango

Sango: Ah vámonos de aquí, antes de que se propasen conmigo

Todos Escuchan a Aome gritar...

Aome: Auxilio no puede ser

Cuando todos van al lugar en donde estaba Aome ven que...

Inuyasha: NARAKU! Suelta a Aome!

Aome: Porque a mi ?

Naraku: Que no ven que Aome es solo mía?

Kouga: Por que todos la traen con mi mujer?!

Sesshomaru: Óyeme tu! Yo no veo tu nombre en Aome! ( y se pusieron a mirarla de pies a cabeza y se detuvieron a ver un rato lo que no debían )

Aome: QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!?

Kouga: VOY A MATARTE DESGRACIADO!

Miroku: Al fin la cosa se esta poniendo interesante.

Sango: Excelencia!

Naraku se da cuenta de la presencia de Sango y suelta a Aome.

Aome: ¡Ay!¡BRUTO!

Naraku se quedo viendo un largo rato a Sango como Sesshomaru

Sango: O...o...oiga...excelencia... ¿porque Naraku se me queda mirando de esa forma?

Miroku:

Aome: Ahora ya vez lo que se siente, Sango.

Lin: Sr. Sesshomaru, ¿que esta haciendo Naraku?

Sesshomaru le tapo los ojos a Lin.

Sesshomaru: Esto es para adultos, Lin.

Naraku le pone la mano donde no debe a Sango

Sango: ¡Monje pervertido!

Miroku: ¿Yo que ?

Sango: Ups, lo siento , es la costumbre.

Miroku:

Inuyasha: Este es el momento (tomo a Aome y se la llevo lo mas rápido que pudo)-JA!

Kouga: Desgraciado!

Sesshomaru: No te la llevaras!

Naraku: (Sin quitarle la vista a Sango en ya saben donde) He! No se olviden de mi!

Shippo: Pues eso es muy difícil.

Ya en la noche...

Inuyasha: Esta bien Aome... iremos a un lugar seguro...

Aome: Seguro que puedo confiar en ti?

Inuyasha: claro! JA!

Aome: n_ñ Jeje lo siento es que pensé que estarías como los...

No termino de decir estas palabras por que Inuyasha se lanzo sobre ella

Aome: Que crees que haces! Estas igual a los demás

Inuyasha: Aome... te ves tan linda esta noche...(la estaba a punto de besar)

Aome: º/º Basta...(quitándose de encima a Inuyasha)

Aome: Estoy harta de esta época! mejor me voy a mi casa... ve a buscarme cuando se te pase el celo...

Inuyasha: u/u de acuerdo Aome

Aome esta caminando por el bosque enojada... siente una ligera brisa y de pronto esta corriendo a toda velocidad...pero para atrás?

Aome: Uy! Suéltame

Kouga: Hermosa Aome... tranquila conmigo estarás a salvo

Aome: Si claro... ahora suéltame!

Kouga corría a gran velocidad... hasta que llego a su escondite...

Kouga: Bien aquí pasaremos la Noche...

Aome: Que quieres decir con "pasaremos" ?

Kouga: Me refiero a esto...

Y lentamente se acerca... Kouga se acerca lentamente al rostro de Aome...Aome Se detiene a mirarlo atentamente... ni ella misma sabia por que hacia algo para salir de aquella situación...Kouga estaba cada vez más cerca, más y más... cuando... Plop!... su peso le ganó y se estrello de cara contra el suelo, para esto Aome se había movido rápidamente centímetro antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Kouga.

Kouga: Auch... eso dolió x_x

Aome: Sabias que pasaría..

Kouga: Bien, no importa no te obligare a nada... puedes dormir aquí adentro... yo estaré afuera cuidándote...

Aome: En serio? muchísimas gracias Kouga n_n

Kouga: Si preciosa Aome...

En La Noche. Aome Se encontraba dormida

Aome: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kouga: Bien... creo que es momento...

Lentamente se acerca al cuerpo de Aome, la mira y remira, la admira y la desea solo con la mirada... no puede controlar sus ansias y delicadamente despierta a Aome

Aome: Eh? qué pasa? (soñolienta)

Kouga: Es momento de que seas mi mujer como se debe ser...

Aome aún semidormida: Si... como digas... en la mañana si? (y vuelve a dormir)

Kouga: Ahora...(procede a besarle el cuello)

Aome: Ah! Pero que crees que haces...

Kouga: No puedo soportarlo Aome... me obsesionas, te necesito

Aome: Todos están locos... no estoy a salvo en ninguna parte... (mientras que Kouga la toma por la cintura intentando besar su cuello. En ese momento Sesshomaru, que continuaba buscando a SU MUJER, percibe el aroma de Aome y se dirige hacia ellos)

Sesshomaru: Idiota no te atrevas a hacerle eso ella es mía que te quede claro (golpeando a Kouga)

Aome: Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar

Inuyasha que había percibido que el olor de Kouga estaba mezclado con el de Aome al igual que el de Sesshomaru y no lo pensó 2 veces y fue en busca de Aome

Inuyasha: Debo encontrarla antes de que la vayan a hacer algo esos malditos

Aome ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de ahí para que no la encontraran por un corto tiempo en eso llega Inuyasha y se encuentra con Aome

Inuyasha: Aome! (gritando muy preocupado)

Aome: Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha: Estas bien , no te paso nada , no te hicieron nada

Aome:(sonrojada al ver que Inuyasha se preocupaba por ella) tranquila Inuyasha estoy bien , pero que haces aquí?

Inuyasha: es que yo pues detecte que el olor de ese lobo y del idiota de mi hermano se encontraban cerca de ti y...

Aome: y...?

Inuyasha: Pues pensé que te podían hacer algo además( sin poder resistirse al olor tan dulce de Aome, el cual lo volvía loco la tomo por la cintura y al beso de una manera apasionada, pero

Aome se aparta de Inuyasha y...)

Aome: Será mejor que vuelva a mi época

Inuyasha: °/° si

Aome: No me sigas, Ok?

Inuyasha: bueno

Aome iba caminando por un sendero muy largo, rumbo hacia el pozo... por fin descansaría de esa época... que la volvía loca... llego al pozo...volteo a mirar a ver si alguien la seguía o algo así... nada... salto... trato de mirar de nuevo... todo estaba tranquilo

Aome: Uh! que alivio... por fin en casa...

Salió y le contó a su madre todo lo ocurrido, la madre solo reía...

Aome: No es para reírse mama!

Sra. Higurashi: Aome, hija, mejor por que no descansas? toma un baño caliente y duérmete temprano...

Aome: si me parece bien n_n

Aome se tomo el baño caliente (Uh! que delicia) se acostó en su cama (pero que comodidad!) y se quedo profundamente dormida...Mientras en la otra época...Inuyasha corría hacia el pozo... Inuyasha estaba a punto se saltar en el pozo pero rápidamente Kouga y Sesshomaru se tomaron de él y se introdujeron en el pozo... cayendo así a la otra época...

Inuyasha: Pero que rayos! malditos, lárguense ahora

Kouga: A bestia, no molestes, además no podemos volver sin ti... (y sin Aome)

Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, no seas egoísta...

Inuyasha: Como sea... yo me voy de aquí...

Kouga sintió el aroma de Aome... y se dirigió a su habitación...

Inuyasha: Pero que crees que estas haciendo!

Sesshomaru decidió entrar por la puerta...

Sota: Aaaaaahhhh Mama! Monstruos, monstruos!

Sra. Higurashi: Pero que dices Sota? yo no veo nada... SOTA? estas bien?

Sota se había desmayado...

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de Aome mientras Kouga e Inuyasha ingresaban por la ventana...

Aome al escuchar tanto ruido despertó...

Aome: Aaaaaahhhh! pero que demonios hacen aquí? Cómo llegaron!

Inuyasha: Escucha Aome, venia a decirte que la época había terminado pero...

Aome: Pero por lo que veo no lo ha hecho aun!

Kouga: Preciosa Aome, volvamos y armemos una hermosa vida juntos...

Sesshomaru: No vuelvas a ofrecerle algo semejante!

Kouga: Quieres pelear?!

Aome: =_=

Mientras Kouga y Sesshomaru peleaban InuYasha se acerca a Aome...

Inuyasha: Aome vámonos de aquí

Aome :(un poco confundida) puedo confiar en q no me harás nada

Inuyasha: (avergonzado por lo que había hecho anteriormente)o/o si

Aome: esta bien vámonos

Aome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha y salieron por la ventana dirigiéndose al pozo, cuando estaban a punto de entrar, Sesshomaru y Kouga se aferraron de ellos. Ya en la otra época Inuyasha se llevo a Aome lo mas lejos posible de ahí para hablar con ella

Aome: Cuánto tiempo dura esta época?

Inuyasha: No lo se o/o

Inuyasha solo se alejo de ahí; no podía controlar ese deseo hacia Aome y no queriendo hacer una tontería. Pensó que seria mejor irse de ahí

Aome: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Aome, corre lo más lejos que puedas, ya casi no puedo controlar este instinto, por favor huye de mí!

Aome: Muy bien, Inuyasha

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 6:51 am

Mientras...

Kouga: A donde se llevo ese idiota a mi mujer?

Sesshomaru: ella no es tu mujer

Kouga: ya cállate (y se fue en su remolino)

en eso llegan Jaken y Lin

Jaken: Amo bonito piensa ir a buscar a esa humana

Sesshomaru: ella será mía

y se fue en busca de Aome

Aome: mmmmmmmmmmmm (estaba muy intrigada por todo lo ocurrido)

Naraku: Por fin te encontré (viéndola igualito a Miroku con una hermosa mujer)

Aome: Naraku!

Naraku: Esta ves no escaparas de mi, serás mía (acercándose a Aome)

Aome: No!Auxilio!

Inuyasha se había mantenido algo cerca de ahí escucho el grito e inmediatamente salió al pedido de Aome

Inuyasha: Aome! No te atrevas a ponerle ni un dedo encima o no lo contaras

Pero Naraku ya había agarrado a Aome y estaba apunto de besarla...

Inuyasha: Maldito (desenfundando a colmillo)

Naraku: Espera no es necesario que hagas eso

Inuyasha: Entonces que es lo que habría de hacer si vas a besarla, eso no lo permitiré

Naraku: Pues es muy simple mi estimado Inuyasha

Inuyasha: A qué te refieres?

Naraku : A que después de que sea mía podrá ser tuya o al revés pero si es así te apuras que ya no aguanto más

Inuyasha: Qué! pero que cosas dices!

Naraku: No me digas que eres tan envidioso como para quererla para ti solito?

Inuyasha: O/O No, ella no va a ser tuya no es un objeto con el cual podamos jugar

Aome: ( Inuyasha es que acaso tu no..)

Inuyasha: Y más te vale que no te atrevas a tocarla o lo pagaras

En eso van llegando Kouga y Sesshomaru

Kouga : Pero que demonios! Suéltala

Sesshomaru: Vaya... por fin nos encontramos Naraku...

Inuyasha: No es tiempo de conversaciones absurdas... Viento Cortante!

Naraku esquiva el Viento Cortante y aun tiene a Aome en sus brazos...

Aome: Basta!... ayúdenme!

Sango: Hiraikotsu!...

El Boomerang de Sango le da a Naraku haciendo que este suelte a Aome...

Aome: Aaaaaahhhh

Miroku: La tengo, la tengo! (moviéndose de un lado a otro para ver donde cae)

Sango: Kirara rápido!

Kirara salva a Aome...

Aome: Muchas gracias Sango... ahora aléjalos a todos de mi...

Sango: Monta a Kirara con su excelencia... ahora te alcanzo...

Miroku: No te podemos dejar aquí sola Sango... estas en peligro...

Sango: Tiene razón...

Kirara vuela lo mas rápido que puede pero... Sesshomaru, Kouga, Inuyasha y Naraku son muy rápidos... En eso, Kirara y los otros al fin llegan a un pueblo donde hay varios monjes...

Aome: Tengan cuidado! esos monstruos son muy peligrosos...

Los monjes ponen pergaminos alrededor para que los monstruos no puedan pasar...

Aome: Estaremos a salvo n_n (suspiro de alivio)

Miroku: Por ahora si...

Sango: Qué Quiere decir su excelencia?

Miroku: Qué Inuyasha y los demás no podrán aguantar...

Inuyasha: O no me estorben! Aaaaaahhhh (cayendo por el conjuro)

Aome: Viva! el conjuro dio resultado , Bien me iré a dormir si no es molestia... estoy cansada...

Miroku: La estaremos cuidando...

Inuyasha y Kouga estaban tratando de entrar..." Por qué, por qué! Déjennos entrar!" Mientras que Sesshomaru estaba sentado... y Naraku burlándose de sus inútiles intentos...

Mientras Inuyasha y Kouga seguían con sus "inútiles intentos" para romper la maldita barrera, Sesshomaru pensaba como romperla, en silencio, no se rebajaría al nivel de Inuyasha o del "lobo ese", no haría el ridículo frente a Naraku.

Inuyasha, no solo intentaba, sino que pensaba (increíble, no?)

Inuyasha: Ya se!

Kouga: Que harás?

Inuyasha: Eso no es algo que te importe.

Inuyasha saca a colmillo de acero, recordando que con esta podía romper barreras, nada perdería con intentar, total, que diferencia podía haber entre la barrera de Naraku y la de los estúpidos monjes?. En efecto, colmillo rompió la barrera, y, sin dejar pasar a los demás, comenzó a gritar, para q los monjes lo escuchen. en eso llegaban los monjes, no vieron a Inuyasha, pero vieron la barrera rota, así que la volvieron a hacer. Inuyasha lo había conseguido, ahora solo el estaba dentro, y los demás habían quedado afuera, comenzó a seguir el aroma de Aome (el cual acaba de detectar).

Mientras tanto...

Kouga: Esto no cede!

Sesshomaru: Por qué crees que no estoy intentando nada ?

Naraku: Por qué eres muy débil?

Sesshomaru:

Kouga: (Aun intentando romper la barrera) POR QUE NO ME AYUDAN?!

Sesshomaru: Deja de intentar... que no ves que... se me acaba de ocurrir una idea...

Kouga: Y cual es bestia!

Sesshomaru: Ven y te la diré... (al oído de Kouga: blablachuichui)

Kouga: Si creo que funcionara!

Y los dos miran a Naraku. Después de contarle la idea...

Naraku: Jamás! no me miren a mi, jamás lo haré...

Después

Naraku: No puedo creer que este haciendo esto

Kouga: Anda!

Cerca de la barrera..

Naraku con voz de mujer: auxilio! unos monstruos me persiguen, Auxilio

Monjes: Y usted es?

Naraku: Una... señorita así que déjeme pasar

Monjes: De acuerdo...

Los monjes abren el campo, Sesshomaru y Kouga llegan corriendo... logran atravesar y uno de los monjes grita...

Monje: Monstruos!

Todos : Aaaaaahhhh

Sango: Monstruos?

Miroku: Deben ser Kouga, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Naraku

Sango: O Genial (en tono sarcástico)

Aome: No pudo creerlo, porque solo la traen conmigo?

Sango: Te diré Aome, que el monje Miroku y yo ya hemos sacado una conclusión.

Aome: En serio?! Pues dímela de una vez que ya no aguanto!

Miroku: Aléjense de aquí!

Naraku: Tu no eres quien para darnos ordenes!

Sesshomaru: Vamos! Busquen a Aome!

Naraku: Yo por el este, tu Sesshomaru por el oeste, Inuyasha por el sur y Kouga por el norte.

TODOS:

Naraku: Vamos que no ahí tiempo!

Todos hicieron lo que Naraku dijo (aunque de muy mala gana) y por lo tanto Miroku no sabia a donde ir y a quien perseguir.

Sango: Lo que pasa es que tú eres de otra época y por eso tu aroma es un poco diferente, lo cual los atrae más.

Aome: Que? Perdón? He oído mal acaso?

Sango: Aome, esa es la única explicación que hay.

Aome: Pero no veo porque mi aroma es diferente si es que soy de otra época. Que diferencia hay?

Sango: Para serte franca. No tengo idea.

Aome: Y como hago para quitármelos de encima?

Sango: Mmmmm... por lo que sé, la época de celo no termina en un tiempo determinado, para los demonios se les termina cuando han hecho lo que deben hacer y esperan unos años, luego vuelven a estar en su época.

Aome: Y que le pasara a Inuyasha? Él es un híbrido.

Sango: Si, pero el no es tan impulsivo, puede controlarse, pero aun así no mucho...

Kouga había entrado por la ventana y roto el vidrio, por lo cual Sango y Aome gritaron del susto.

Kouga: Al fin te encontré.

Aome: O no.

Kouga la agarro y tratando de llevársela cargada en su hombro, mientras Sango hacia vanos intentos para ayudarla.

Aome: Suéltame!

Kouga: Al fin serás solo mía.

Aome: Suéltame por favor...

Kouga: Aome... tranquilízate... durara poco

Aome: QUÉ!

Kouga: Serás mi mujer como se debe... no sé si en tu época será así

Aome: De hecho... Sí

Kouga: Entonces no habrá problema

Aome: (para que dije eso) Aaaaaauxilioooooooooo

En Otra Parte...

Naraku: El maldito de Kouga se llevo a Aome...

Sesshomaru: Por que eres un inútil

Naraku: Yo?! Si... entonces demuéstrame para que sirves

Sesshomaru: Con Gusto (y salió... volando?)

Inuyasha: Maldito! Qué haces aquí Naraku?

Naraku: Pero que egoísta Inuyasha... no seria solo para ti

Sango: Inuyasha!... Kouga se llevo a Aome...

Inuyasha: O maldición! Iré a buscarla

Naraku: No tan rápido... primero pelearas conmigo para ver quien se queda con Aome...

Inuyasha: Aome no es un trofeo

Naraku: Entonces iré por ella

Inuyasha: Aguarda! Peleare...

Naraku: Prepárate...

Sango: º-º

Kouga: Mi querida Aome, ahora serás mi mujer como debe ser.

Aome: Espera Kouga -Aterrada- que es lo que vas a hacerme?

Kouga: Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Aome: No espera, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir luego.

Kouga: Créeme, no me arrepentiré.

Aome: AUXILIO!

Sango: Pobre Aome, debo ir a ayudarla.

Inuyasha: Yo me encargo de Naraku.

Naraku: Crees que podrás conmigo?

Sesshomaru: (Jeje, mientras ellos pelean yo iré por Aome y matare a ese lobo)

Sango: Espera! Adónde vas!

Sesshomaru: ( Ups, me cacharon)

Kouga: Por favor Aome!

Aome: Que ni se te ocurra o gritare!

Una voz distante: KOUGAAAAAAA!

Kouga: O no

Aome: Pero si es...

Ayame: Cómo te atreves a tocar a una mujer que no sea yo?!

Kouga: Se puede saber quien te llamo?

Ayame: No te pases de listo conmigo! Que ni se te ocurra tocarla!

Kouga: Yo hago lo que se me da la gana ( y abrazo a Aome)

Aome: Kouga, por favor, esto es muy incomodo.

Kouga: Si quieres te abrazo de otra manera.

Aome: No me refiero a eso

Naraku: Déjame pasar!

Inuyasha: Jamás!

Sesshomaru: Si no te apartas de mi camino no seré consciente de mis actos.

Sango: Has lo que quieras pero no me moveré.

Sesshomaru: Bueno si tú lo dices (Le toca el pecho)

Sango: (abofeteándolo) Oye, pero que crees que haces?

Sesshomaru: Tu dijiste que hiciera lo que yo quisiera

Sango: Pero no en ese sentido, además no me voy a mover de aquí

Sesshomaru: Que esperas? Muévete de una vez!

Sango: Ya te dije que no! ( No deberías insistir tanto Sango ) No me moveré de aquí porque tu y tus amigos son unos depravados que solo quieren abusar de Aome!

Sesshomaru: Eso es mentira!

Sango: Si claro, y porque lo dices?

Sesshomaru: Porque yo nunca dije que solo quería abusar de Aome.

Sango: (De veras este esta peor que el monje Miroku )

Sesshomaru: Bien, no perderé mi tiempo ( Sesshomaru empieza a brillar y se va... volando?)

Aome: Kouga! Tu no eres quien para tocarme de esa manera!

Ayame: Kouga!

Kouga: Aome! Yo solo quiero que seas mi mujer como es debido! Nada mas!

Ayame: KOUGA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO!

Aome: De que estas hablando?

Kouga: Cállate Ayame!

Ayame: Te odio Kouga! Tu me dijiste las mismas palabras aquella noche, me hiciste tuya y ahora la traes con esta humana ?

Aome: Pero que... ? De que estas hablando Ayame?

Kouga: DE NADA! DE NADA!

Ayame: Cómo que de nada?! Por que no le dices que tu época de celo a terminado, que ya has hecho lo que debías hacer conmigo toda la noche anterior?!

Aome: QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?! OSEA QUE SOLO FINGIAS PARA ESTAR CONMIGO?!

Kouga: Eeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh...puedo explicarlo! Ayame no digas esas cosas!

Ayame: Pero si es la verdad!

Aome: YA ME TIENEN ABURRIDA! ME LARGO!

Kouga: Espera Aome!...( hacia Ayame) Malvada . Es mentira lo que dijiste.

Ayame: No. Lo que sí es mentira es que ya no estas en época de celo. Pero no puedes negar me has dicho cosas bonitas anoche, y que me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Kouga: Pero si estaba en época de CELO!

Ayame: Hay, sí claro, tu y tus pretextos.

Vamos con Aome

Aome: No puedo creer que me hallan utilizado así. Para ellos solo soy un objeto, pues no lo hacen por voluntad sino por necesidad. Lo habría esperado de todos pero de Kouga nunca. (suspira) mejor me regreso a mi época... y cuando acabe que Inuyasha me busque... Inuyasha también estará en época de celo? Aún...? Me pregunto porque nadie me estará persiguiendo ahora, pero que cosas digo, no me gustan que me persigan...

Miroku: Srt. Aome! Esta bien que bueno...

Aome: Monje Miroku, soy un Símbolo Sexual para todos...

Miroku: Eh? Por que lo dice...

Aome: Por que ya acabo su época de celo y aun me quieren

Miroku: Ah! Lo entendí

Aome: Y yo le creí a Inuyasha... me habrá mentido también? Pero sus intenciones conmigo no eran malas..

Miroku: Malas?

Aome: Como la de los otros...

Miroku: Entiendo..

Aome: En donde esta Inuyasha?

Miroku: Esta peleando con Naraku, no quiere que se le acerque

Aome: Peleando? Por mí?... es decir... para que no se me acerque... es muy dulce de su parte...

Miroku: Y Sango con Sesshomaru

Aome: º_º

Miroku: Usted cree que le estará haciendo algo?

Aome: Sesshomaru? No creo...

Miroku: Que alivio

Aome: ^^ Y Shippo donde esta?

Miroku: Estaba... no recuerdo

Aome: Esta bien... creo que iré a algún lugar seguro... cerca de las rosas para que no rastreen mi aroma..

Miroku: De acuerdo cuídese

Aome: Gracias!

Aome caminaba... llegaba a un campo de muchas flores... hermosas, se echo entre algunas y se quedo dormida... cuando despertó estaba en un cuarto muy feo y estaba sin ropa! luego un raro monstruo de apariencia humana se le acerco con una sonrisa malvada y satisfecha...Aome: Qui... quién eres tú?

¿?: Me llamo Coamaru

Aome: Y que paso aquí... por qué no traigo puesto mi uniforme?

Coamaru: Por que... tu ropa estaba sucia así que la lave...

Aome: No me hiciste nada?!

Coamaru: Me resistí

Aome: Por qué?

Coamaru: Qué querías que hiciera algo?

Aome: Quiero decir por que haces esto

Coamaru: Por que todos los monstruos te deben de estar persiguiendo verdad?

Aome: Sí...

Coamaru: Lo supuse

Aome: Y a ti no te da la época?

Coamaru: Encontré una cura...

Aome: Me la podrías dar?

Coamaru: Me encantaría pero... se me acabo, y crece al final de la montaña su nombre no sé cuál es pero le puse planta milagrosa...

Aome: Entonces iré por ella

Coamaru: Primero vístete

Aome: OK

Coamaru: Si quieres ir, debes tener mucho cuidado

Aome: Gracias... esta bien iré y tendré cuidado

Coamaru: Me la traes, si te pierdes estoy al final del valle...

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 6:53 am

Aome salió corriendo para agarrar aquella planta que le quitaría la época a todos..

Aome: Les preparare una comida y les echaré un poco de la hierba para que así no me persigan más, luego Aome cae a un precipicio

Aome: Aaaaaahhhh! Auxilio! Por favor

En eso una luz sale de las nubes

Aome: Ahhhh! Auxilio voy a caer ...¿qué es eso?!

De esa luz sale Sesshomaru y la ayuda

Aome: gracias(sin ver quien era ... la luz la encandilo (la segó) y cuando lo ve bien..

Aome: Ahhhh!

Sesshomaru: Que te pasa no te alegras de verme (tomándola de la cintura)

Aome: Suéltame no me toques!

Sesshomaru: Pero en que te molesta que te toque si en realidad se siente muy bien!

Aome: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

En eso de las plantas sale Coamaru

Sesshomaru: Eh?!

Coamaru: Suéltala!

Pero cuando Coamaru golpeo a Sesshomaru ,Aome fue empujada hacia el precipicio

Aome: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Coamaru: Aome!

Aome: Oye! Cómo sabes mi nombre?!

Coamaru: Eeeeeeehhhhhh

Sesshomaru: Lo sabia! Tu estas pasando por la misma etapa que los demás! No existe ese verso que le metiste de la ''planta milagrosa''.

Aome: Y tu como sabes lo que dijo?! ( Tratando de hablar mas fuerte por que estabas cayendo, pero logro agarrarse de una roca) OIGAN! AYÚDENME!

Coamaru: Yo te ayudare querida Aome!

Aome: O no, ahora soy ''querida''

Sesshomaru: De ninguna manera! yo salvare a Aome y será mía!

Aome: Acaso alguien te ha dado derecho para decir semejante idiotas?! ( Empezó a resbalarse) AYUDENME!

Naraku: Yo te ayudare!

Aome: O no. otro mas

Naraku: Yo la salvare por que soy mas fuerte que ustedes

Sesshomaru: Tampoco tienes derecho a decir semejante tontera

Coamaru: Basta... y déjenme salvar a Aome

Y así seguían peleando hasta que Aome ya no podía resistir...

Aome: Ahhhh por favor ayúdenme!

Sesshomaru Reacciona rápido y se lleva a Aome hasta donde sea que este su guarida

Aome: Gracias por... espera a donde me llevas!

Coamaru: maldito!

Naraku: me encargare de él

Ya en la guarida de Sesshomaru:

Aome: Qué hago aquí?

Sesshomaru: Qué no ves? Quiero que seas mía de una vez por todas

Aome: Pero que cosas dices Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru: Ay por favor... no te resistas...

Aome: Pero... Que (forcejea)

Sesshomaru Trata de quitarle... la blusa /º_º/

Aome: Ahhhh (sigue forcejeando)

Sesshomaru: Al fin serás mía...

Aome: Aaaaaahhhh!

Sesshomaru: No te resistas... afloja de una vez!

Aome lo mira furiosamente sonrojada

Aome: Cómo te atreves! (y le tira una cachetada)

Sesshomaru a la reacción de Aome la besa

Sesshomaru: no te resistas...

Aome: °/°

Sesshomaru poco a poco la va tocando y finalmente le saca la blusa. A Aome se le caen unas pocas lagrimas

Aome: Suéltame por favor...

De pronto un remolino de viento se posó frente a ellos...

Kouga: Maldito con que teni...as a...mi... mujer /Hago los "..." por que estaba mirando a Aome sin blusa/ (Kouga se poso un rato en su bella vista ) Maldito! (trata de cubrir a Aome...)

Aome: Gracias Kouga

Kouga: No te preocupes vístete y vámonos de aquí...

Inuyasha: Malditos! Los matare a todos como se atreven a... Aome!

Aome: Inuyasha!... Aaaaaahhhh estoy confundida... mejor me voy de aquí

Aome se iba a paso lento mientras los otros tres la miraban pervertidamente...

Aome: Creo que lo mejor será esconderme hasta que ya se les pase...

Ayame: Aome! Ven Aquí (y la jala)

Aome: Aa! Ayame... qué haces aquí?

Ayame: Quiero que dejes en paz a Kouga!

Aome: Eh? Por mi puedes quedártelo...

Ayame: Te ayudare a... esconderte ven...

Ayame la lleva hasta un lugar poco agradable y la encierra ahí

Aome: Qué!

Ayame: Diviértete con los Hanyous!

Aome: Auxilio!

Ayame: (estaba feliz, y fue hasta Kouga) querido..ya me encargue de Aome, ahora serás solo mío

Kouga: De qué estas hablando?

Ayame: Me encargue de eliminar a Aome... y ahora... estarás solo para mi

Inuyasha: (movió sus orejas y fue corriendo) Qué quieres decir con eso! en donde esta Aome!

Ayame: Calma... Los Hanyous no terminaran con ella

Kouga e Inuyasha: Hanyous?

Ayame: Pues... Si en reali

Ayame no termino sus palabras por que Inuyasha la estaba estrangulando

Inuyasha: Maldita...dime donde esta Aome...

Ayame: Esta... al final del valle, en una cueva... tapada con una roca...

Kouga salió disparado

Inuyasha: (soltó a Ayame y la amenazo) Nunca mas vuelvas a poner a Aome en peligro me entendiste?!

Ayame: (tosiendo) COF COF... lo dices... en serio?

Inuyasha: Nunca había hablado más en serio...

Ayame se quedo asustada...mientras tanto...

Aome: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kouga la olfateo y fue directamente a pelear con los Hanyous

Kouga: Malditos! NO se atrevan a tocarla!

Aome: Gracias Kouga..

Kouga: Estas bien mi querida Aome?

Aome: Uf! Si, gracias Kou...

Kouga la abrazo muy fuerte lo cual le dio miedo a Aome pues todavía no tenia puesta la blusa !

Aome: Ko...Ko...Kouga...?

Kouga: Que pasa? ( Abrazándola cada vez mas, bueno, no hace falta que lo especifique, verdad?)

Aome: ( Tratando de librarse de él) Creo que debemos hablar.

Kouga: Es cierto.(Tratando de seguir abrasándola y...Ho! besándola en el cuello!)

Aome: Kouga!

Kouga: Que quieres!? ( Apartándose de ella)

Aome: De veras necesitamos hablar.

Kouga: Esta bien .

Aome: No puedes seguir así... estoy cansada...

Kouga: Aome, no me digas que tu ya... bueno... ya sabes...

Aome: No seas tonto!

Kouga: Lo siento... pero no puedo contenerme... tu aroma es tan atrayente y... me vueles loco (tratando de alcanzar sus labios)

Aome: ( se aleja) Por favor Kouga... basta... no quiero seguir con esta época... por favor satisfácete con otra chica...

Kouga: Pero yo te quiero a ti

Aome: Y no me tendrás... así que resígnate

Luego...

Shippo: =_= Sango... NO puedo dormir pensando en la pobre Aome...

Sango: ven, recuéstate a mi lado

Shippo: Gracias... tengo miedo...

Miroku: A qué!

Shippo: A que algo malo le suceda a Aome...

Miroku: Nah... no lo creo... es fuerte

Inuyasha: malditos... oigan vieron a Kouga?

Sango: Pensé que jamás preguntarías Por él

Inuyasha: Creo que esta con Aome...

Sesshomaru: Gracias por la información!

Inuyasha: Oh NO! Maldito Regresa! (corriendo en dirección donde fue Sesshomaru)

Shippo: Miroku (con voz temblando)

Miroku: Que quieres... Sango!

Naraku: Me conformare con esta...

Sango yacía desmayada X_X

Naraku: jaja, con ella bastará

Miroku: (tras ellos) DEJALA!

Naraku: Estúpido humano deja de seguirnos!

Miroku: (le lanza un pergamino) TOMA ESTO!

Naraku: (deshaciéndose) MALDITO MONJE! (sale corriendo)

Miroku: (toma en sus brazos a Sango) Ufff... creí que no podría..

Sango: (recién despertaba) Eh? ALEJATE DE MI!

Miroku: .. Cuando uno trata de salvarlas son unas malagradecidas..

Sango: ? Me salvó?

Aome: YA SUELTAME!

Kouga: (tocándole el pecho O_O) Aome!

Aome: LOBO COCHINO SUELTAME!(le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que dejo a Kouga inconsciente)

Kouga: XS

Aome: (sale corriendo sin blusa) SON UNOS TONTOS! ME TIENEN HARTAA!

Inuyasha: NO DEJARE QUE TE LE ACERQUES!

Sesshomaru: (ve a Aome) Ahí esta!

Inuyasha: CORRE AOME!

Aome: Eh?

Sesshomaru: (a punto de atraparla) ERES MIA!

Aome: (saca de su bolsillo un frasco de pimienta liquida) TOMA ESTO!

Sesshomaru: AHHH! CÓMO PUDISTE! NO PUEDO VER!

Aome: (corre tras Inuyasha) tuve tanto miedo!

Inuyasha: (la observa sin blusa) Eh... (la agarra de la cintura y la besa _-)

Aome: Que haces! suéltame! Mmmmm ! (Inuyasha la está besando)

Aome: Inuyasha mmmmmmmmmmm!(Inuyasha la seguía besando y bajo hasta su cuello)

Inuyasha: Aome...no dejare que escapes..serás solamente mía

Aome: Emmm..Inuyasha ya déjame por favor

Inuyasha: (la toma en brazos) será mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado

Aome: NO INUYASHA!

Inuyasha la llevo entre medio de un frondoso bosque...y...

Aome: Inu...ya...sha *forcejeando y llorando*

Inuyasha: Aome... Eres mía... Y de nadie mas(sacándole la falda)

Aome: Au...xilio

Inuyasha: No te resistas! Ahora serás mías

Aome: No..Inuyasha...por favor...*llorando y forcejeando*

Inuyasha: Quítate esto tan incomodo (le quita el sostén O.O)

Aome: Nooooooooooo, Inuyasha déjame

Inuyasha: ¡Quiero estar dentro de ti y hacerte mi mujer!

Inuyasha se abalanza sobre Aome. Aome se dejo caer, Inuyasha la besaba sin parar, estaba a punto de hacer lo impensable... pero de pronto volvió en si, deteniendo aquella escena

Inuyasha: Qué estoy haciendo!... Aome perdóname

Aome ahora le temía

Inuyasha: Perdóname (la voz le temblaba)

Aome: No te me acerques... (Se fue corriendo poniéndose el sostén) como pude ser tan estúpida y confiar en Inuyasha...(llorando, se tropieza con Miroku)

Miroku: Señorita Aome se encuentra bie... Señorita Aome! cúbrase con algo

Aome (llorando): No tengo con que...

Miroku: Tome... esto le servirá le entrega un pedazo de tela (no se de donde salió)

Aome: T_T, gracias Miroku (lo abrazó)

Miroku: Srta. Aome! Inuyasha nos esta viendo.

Aome: (con una voz llena de temor) ALEJALO DE MI! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLO!

Inuyasha: A..o..me... de verdad.. piensas eso?

Aome: ESTOY SEGURA! ALEJATE DE MIII! (sale corriendo)

Miroku: Srta. Espere!

Inuyasha: ...

Aome: Sango, no se que hacer... Inuyasha... Inuyasha trato de abusar de mi

Sango: Que Inuyasha hizo que! O_O

Aome: Lo odio, solo me cree un objeto!

Sango: Tranquila sus instintos lo dominaron... además recuerda... en el fondo Inuyasha es hombre.. y... es casi como Miroku en esta época.

Aome: lo se... pero... aún así...

Mientras con Miroku e Inuyasha...

Miroku: Inuyasha.. que le hiciste a la Srta. Aome?

Inuyasha: Pues...mis instintos...

Miroku: eres un idiota.

Pero de repente...

Aome: AHHH!

Inuyasha: ESA FUE AOME!

Aome: ALEJATE DE MI SESSHOMARU!

Sango: Ay no, ese es Naraku.

Naraku: esta vez no te me escaparas Sango.

Sesshomaru: he esperado tanto este momento Aome.

Sango y Aome: ay no...

Aome: Aléjense de nosotras pervertidos!

Sango: No se nos vayan a acercar!

Sesshomaru: Aome yo...

Kouga salió de la nada y le dio una patada en la nuca a Sesshomaru lo que lo dejo inconsciente.

Kouga: Aome, como pudiste?

Aome: PODER QUE!TU QUERIAS ABUSAR DE MI! QUE QUERIAS QUE HICIERA!YA NO PUDO CONFIAR NI EN TI NI EN INUYASHA!

Kouga: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?INUYASHA TAMBIEN TE TOCO!? ( Se volteo y miro con un odio tremendo a Inuyasha) MORIRAS!

Inuyasha: AUXILIO!

Naraku: No te escaparas de mi preciosa Sango!

Sango: Monje Miroku!

Miroku: Voy en tu ayuda Sanguito! ( empezó a golpear a Naraku en la cabeza)

Naraku: Déjame maldito humano!

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 6:54 am

Kouga mientras golpeaba a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: SU...EL...TA...ME! (SACO A COLMILLO DE ACERO!)

TODOS: sálvese el que pueda

Aome: Esto ya se salió de control...

Inuyasha: muere! (hiriendo a Kouga)

Kouga: Ahhhh... Mal..di (cayendo inconsciente)

Ayame salió de la nada: Kouga! maldito como te atreves!

Inuyasha: El se lo busco por querer abusar de Aome

Ayame: Otra vez esa mujer, a Kouga le paso esto por culpa de esa!

Aome: Inuyasha! Como pudiste (acercándose a Kouga)

Ayame: Aléjate de el! (le tiro sus hojitas)

Aome: Ahhhh

Ayame: Y para ti también Inuyasha! (le tiro sus hojas)

Inuyasha: Qué?... ah

Ayame: Kouga... vámonos...(tratando de levantarlo)

Naraku: Toma monje estúpido!

Miroku lo esquiva y le cae a Kouga

Kouga: Aaaaaahhhh

Ayame con un grito desgarrador: Kouga!

Ayame: MALDITO! CÓMO PUDISTE ACERLE ESO A MI KOUGA!

Kouga: _

Naraku: Ese lobo debilucho.. me importa un pepino lo que le pasó!

Ayame: Ahora verás (saca su flor) Te purificaré y morirás!

Naraku: Ay no! (sale corriendo)

Ayame: VEN ACA! (tras él)

Sango: Uff. menos mal, pero..

Inuyasha: Aome, vamos, estarás a salvo conmigo.

Aome:...

Inuyasha: AOME!

Aome: DEJAME EN PAZ! YA NO CONFIO EN TI! ALEJATE!

Inuyasha: Pero Aome.

Sesshomaru: Ya la escuchaste

Inuyasha: Tu cállate!

Sesshomaru: A QUIEN QUIERES CALLAR!

Inuyasha: A ti!

Aome: (este par ya me cansó) *Aome se fue, mientras Sesshomaru e Inuyasha peleaban*

Aome: Kouga... te encuentras bien?...(tratando de ayudarlo)

Miroku: Déjeme ayudarla Srta. Aome

Aome: Gracias...

Sango También ayudando: Aun te siente triste Aome?

Aome: Estoy asustada...

Kouga: Auuu...*sin voz*

Aome: No esfuerces, es que nunca pensé que Inuyasha tratara de sobrepasarse conmigo

Miroku: Lo mejor será olvidarse de eso

Aome: Es que no puedo por que cada vez que veo a Inuyasha lo recuerdo, y me da miedo

Sango: Entonces aclara las cosas con él, esta en una época difícil.

Miroku: Es muy pesado

Sango: Kirara!... ayúdanos

Kirara va y carga a Kouga

Aome: Llévanos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

-Llegan-

Aome: Kouga... estas bien? (curándolo)

Kouga estaba dormido, su cabeza estaba sobre las piernas de Aome

Aome: Mejor será regresar a mi época... para tratar de olvidar lo que paso

Sango: No lo se, mejor es afrontar las cosas

Miroku: Si, pero esta época no acaba

Aome: Ese es el problema... no acabara hasta que no se satisfagan

Sango: Y por que solo contigo?

Aome: Dicen que por mi aroma

Miroku: Y por que no les das lo que quieren? (cachetada)PLAF!

Miroku: Auuu (sobandose la mejilla)

Sango: Que tiene en la cabeza Excelencia!

Miroku: Solo era una Sugerencia

Sango:

Aome: Mejor me quedo aquí y hago un campo contra monstruos

Miroku: Pero Inuyasha puede atravesarlo

Sango: Ya se!

Mientras con Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Debo hablar con Aome, no fue mi intención lastimarla... (jamás le haría daño, yo la quiero mucho)

Sesshomaru: A donde crees que vas?

Inuyasha: Qué te importa! más bien ve a proteger a esa niñita que te acompaña, recuerda que esta época no es segura para ninguna mujer.

Sesshomaru: (tiene razón) Iré por Lin, pero volveré!

Inuyasha: Haz lo que quieras. (se fue)

Aome: Bien, ya esta listo el campo de fuerza

Sango: No creo que sea buena idea

Aome: No te preocupes Sango, además el monje Miroku puede protegernos

Sango: O hundirnos.

Miroku:

Sango:

Aome: Y ese ruido?

Sango: Es INUYASHA!

Aome: Me esconderé, no quiero verlo!

Sango: Espera Aome! debes aclarar lo que pasó!

Aome: NO! SEGURAMENTE VOLVERA A INTENTARLO!

Sango: Aome, Inuyasha no te hará daño, ven, mi Hiraikotsu y yo te protegeremos.

Aome: Gracias amiga .

Inuyasha: (rompió el campo) Aome! debo hablar contigo.

Aome: (aferrándose a Sango) Te escucho.

Inuyasha: En privado.

Sango: (le susurra a Aome) Será mejor irme.

Aome: No Sango, tu dijiste qué ibas a protegerme!

Sango: Ehem, Inuyasha, lo que quieras decirle a Aome tendrá que ser enfrente de mí.

Inuyasha:(mira a Sango con rencor) Esta bien!

Sango: (pensando)lo que hago por una amiga

Inuyasha: Escúchame Aome, NO fue mi intención lastimarte... o querer hacerte daño

Sango: Es lo mismo

Inuyasha mira a Sango con una mirada fulminante...

Sango:

Inuyasha: Espero que me puedas disculpar... no quise hacerlo en verdad

Sango: Oh! pero lo hiciste

Inuyasha vuelve esa mirada asesina

Sango:

Inuyasha: Escucha... espero que algún día me perdones... pero ya quiero acabar esta época

Sango: Excusas

Inuyasha: Basta!

Sango: Lo Siento... Mejor me quedo callada

Inuyasha: Si ,mejor! o mejor vete aquí no te necesitamos

Aome: Basta! No le hables así a Sango entiendes?! ahora... no se si pueda... digo si te puedo perdonar pero tardaría mucho... así q no presiones ahora te pido por favor que te vayas

Inuyasha: Pero, pero, pero Aome

Sango: Ya escuchaste Inuyasha '

Inuyasha: Me iré pero volveré

Aome: FUERA!

Inuyasha: Uy si (se va corriendo)

Miroku: Y satisface tus ansias en otra parte! *PLAFFFF*

Miroku: Pero no hice nada

Sango: Grosero u_ú

Sango: No crees que fuiste muy ruda?

Aome: Él se lo busco en primer lugar

Sango: Esta bien, pero la próxima vez no me quedaré en medio de los dos

Aome: Gracias por eso

Miroku: (se levanta) iré a hablar con Inuyasha

Sango: Oiga espere!

Aome: Que le va a decir?

Mientras...

Inuyasha: Rayos! si Sango no hubiese estado ahí.. le hubiera dicho que-

Miroku: Que lo sientes?

Inuyasha: Miroku? qué haces aquí?

Miroku: Vine a ayudarte.

Inuyasha: y en que me puedes ayudar?

Miroku: Bien, yo distraeré a Sanguito y tu entrarás a disculparte con la Srta.

Inuyasha: Gracias Miroku

Miroku: Pero a disculparte! no vallas a meter la pata otra vez

Inuyasha: a.. AY! NO MOLESTES Y VETE!

Miroku: no seas mal agradecido (se va)

Después...

Miroku: Sanguito!, corre!

Sango: QUE PASA!

Miroku: Hay un monstruo en el bosque!

Sango: VAMOS! ... OIGA NO ME LLAME SANGUITO!

Miroku:

Sango: vamos (se fueron)

Aome: otra vez..sola con mi soledad

Inuyasha: no, no estas sola

Aome: QUE HACES AQUI! SAAAAAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha: por favor Aome, déjame explicártelo.

Aome: Explicar que!

Inuyasha: se que estas molesta y asustada, pero, Aome te juro que no fue mi intención asustarte

Aome: Inuyasha.. no entiendo bien esto de la época de celo.. pero, no era necesario que te propasases conmigo

Inuyasha: No?

Aome: No, Inuyasha yo te amo, y parte del amor.. es.. BUENO! TU SABES!

Inuyasha: y.. qué quieres decir?

Aome: ... Quiero decir, que... siempre he querido ser tuya (o_O) ... pero, no estoy preparada.

Inuyasha: En-entiendo.

Aome: Se, lo que siento por ti, pero no lo que tu sientes por mi.

Inuyasha: bueno.. . es difícil expresar los sentimientos con palabras.

Aome: entonces? Cómo los expresas?

Inuyasha: por medio de acciones.

Aome: Cómo cuales?

Inuyasha: bueno,... yo siempre te protejo, me gusta abrazarte y estar a tu lado... y sobre todo-

Aome: (le dio un apasionado beso a Inuyasha) esto?

Inuyasha: A..o..me?

Aome: No, te preocupes, yo te entiendo.. pero, por favor, respétame .

Inuyasha: Si Aome

Mientras

Sango: Oiga Monje, como cree que le haya ido a Inuyasha?

Miroku: Pues bien supongo que ...COMO LO SABES!

Sango: No me crea tan tonta, si me di cuenta de su mentira, pero quería que Aome aclarara las cosas con Inuyasha.

Miroku: Tan mal actuó?

Sango: Pésimo

Miroku:

Sango: Ya déjese de tonterías! venga, vamos a ver como les fue.

Miroku: Y.. porque no vemos como nos va a nosotros?

Sango: No me mire con esa cara pervertida.

Miroku: Pero si es la única que tengo.

Sango:

Mientras con Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru: Qué coraje! Jaken ya lárgate! aléjate de mi!

Jaken: Amo bonito hoy se ve mas lindo que antes.

Sesshomaru: Que... que.. que te pasa, porque me miras así?, no, no te acerques! NOOOOO!

Lin: Sr. Sesshomaru le traje- QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!

Sesshomaru: Lin! ayúdame!

Lin: Qué quiere que haga.?

Jaken: Amo bonito, no se aleje..

Sesshomaru: Parece que Jaken también tiene esta época... (PERO ES DEL OTRO EQUIPO!)

Lin: Señor Jaken! Señor... deje al amo Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: aléjate de mi Jaken...

Lin: =( (le pega con el báculo de dos cabezas)

Jaken: x_X

Sesshomaru: Gracias Lin u_u

Lin: No se preocupe, que quiso decir con época de celo?

Sesshomaru: eh? °_° Pues... Yo Em..

Lin: Y con del otro equipo ( )

Sesshomaru: Pues Em... Mira deja

Lin : Si?

Sesshomaru: Olvídalo, voy a despacharme por ahí

Lin: Que le vaya bien amo!

De repente voltea y ve a Lin

Sesshomaru: Lin...(con cara rara)

Lin: Oiga amo Sesshomaru, se siente bien?

Sesshomaru: También eres humana... y mujer, cierto?

Lin: eh? (cara de asustada) No, se me acerque tanto.

Sesshomaru: Ven acá

Lin: !

Por otra parte...

Inuyasha:...

Aome: ... Inuyasha, creo que debo ir mi época.

Inuyasha: pe-pero Aome, ya aclaramos las cosas

Aome: Si, pero es mejor ser precavido no crees?

Inuyasha: De ninguna manera! , no confías en mi?

Aome: En ti si confío en lo que no confío en - ejem, lo siento, (se levanta) me voy.

Inuyasha: Esta bien.

Lin: AHHHAAA!

Inuyasha: Escuchaste eso?

Aome: Si, vamos!

Inuyasha y Aome se encontraron a Sango y Miroku en el camino

Miroku: Escucharon eso?

Aome: SIP, parecía ser una (vio a Lin) niña.

Inuyasha: ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

Miroku: Yo que?

Sango: Monje tonto, no se refería a Ud.

Miroku: Es la costumbre

Sesshomaru: De que hablan? yo no le hice nada malo!

Aome: (se le acerca a la cara) ESCUCHAME BIEN! CÓMO PUEDES ABUSAR DE UNA NIÑA DE- cuantos años tienes?

Lin: 10

Aome: DE 10 AÑOS!

Sesshomaru: YO NO HE ABUSADO DE ELLA! SOLO LA DEFENDI!

Aome: Y DE QUIEN!

Sesshomaru: (señala a los arbustos) DE ÉL!

Todos: SHIPPO!

Shippo: n_n'

Inuyasha: NIÑO INSOLENTE! QUE LE HICISTE A LA NIÑA!

Shippo: No molestes tu eres peor con Aome *PUM!* malo, no me pegues

Inuyasha: EXPLICA!

Shippo: Bueno, de repente pues la época me llego a mi también.

Aome: UYYY TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES! HASTA LOS NIÑOS!

Shippo: Discúlpame Aome... pero es que no podía controlarme, yo no tengo la culpa

Sango: Claro que no (lo carga)

Shippo: Oh... Sango (acurrucándose en su pecho)

Miroku: Grrrr Suéltala! (le tira un coscorrón)

Shippo: (llorando) Aome

Aome: Q... no te me acerques (se pone tras Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Basta Shippo...

Sesshomaru: Aome... vámonos

Aome: A donde ?

Inuyasha: No se irán a ningún lado

y así empezaron a pelear...

Miroku, Sango Y Aome: u_u mejor vámonos

Aome: Oigan acompáñenme no? no quiero estar sola u.u

Sango: Claro

Miroku: De acuerdo jovencitas

Aome: Vamos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede

Kaede: Otra vez por aquí

Aome: Es que esta época nos tiene locas

Miroku: Locos

Sango: jejeje

Kaede: A mi también, no sabes cuanto me persiguen

Todos con las risas aguantadas: Jaaa... Emm Si ( )

Kaede:

Todos: n_ñ

Kaede: Bien... pues creo que la época de celo terminara cuando satisfagan lo que quieren

Aome: Si ya lo sabemos, pero el problema es conmigo u_u nada mas me quieren a mi

Sango: Pobre Aome

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 6:54 am

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha seguían discutiendo...Mientras Shippo...

Lin: Oye! que querías decirme antes de que llegara el Sr. Sesshomaru?

Shippo: Pos...

Lin: QUE!

Shippo: Bueno, es algo muy personal... olvídalo.

Lin: Ya estoy cansada de esto!, no es posible, el Sr. Jaken y el Sr. Sesshomaru han estado muy raros estos días y tu no me dices nada Shippo!- eh? Shippo?.. SHIPPOOOOO! NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLA!

Justo en ese momento...

Naraku: Al fin me libre de esa chiquilla!

Ayame: No te creas tan listo! me las pagarás! nadie hiere a mi Koga!

Naraku: otra vez no!

InuYasha: eh! Mejor me voy a proteger a Aome, y tu ve con esa niñita.

Sesshomaru: Me parece bien.

Shippo: Y ha terminado en un empate la pelea entre el caliente de Sesshomaru y el cabeza hueca de InuYasha!

Sesshomaru e Inuyasha: Qué dijiste ?!

Shippo:

A la noche siguiente Aome regreso a su época

Souta: Hermana, qué haces aquí ?

Aome: Qué, ya no puedo ni estar en mi propia casa?

Sra. Higurashi: Hija, te preparo un baño caliente?

Aome: Hai!* yendo a su habitación*

Mientras la mamá de Aome preparaba un baño, Aome se fue a desvestirse a su habitación, dónde se encontrará con una sorpresa. Mientras se sacaba el corpiño escuchó un ruido, provenía de su armario. Lo abrió lentamente y descubrió a...InuYasha?

Aome: AAAAAHHHHH!

InuYasha: (tapándole la boca) Estás loca? No grites.

InuYasha se debió tirar encima de Aome para poder callarla. En ese momento entra Souta:

Souta: Ma -Ma -Ma MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aome: Cállate Souta!

Souta: Mamamama mamama Aome esta con un chico en su habitación

Sra. Higurashi: no seas molestoso Souta... sabes que no es verdad

Souta: Pero, pero, pero

Sra. Higurashi: A tu habitación!

Souta: Si Mama u_u

Aome: Uff...Estuvo Cerc... (se da cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba sobre ella) Ahhhh

Inuyasha: (volviéndole a tapar la boca) No sabes que estuvimos cerca de ser descubiertos

Aome: Déjame en paz... quiero que te regreses ahora mismo... quiero bañarme, tranquila!

Inuyasha: Pero Aome, yo solo quiero hacerte chupete, digo protegerte

Aome: En primera... estoy en mi casa y nada malo me pasaría si no estuvieras aquí!, y en segunda... salte de encima! (votando a Inuyasha) quiero bañarme en paz! se puede? (se va molesta al baño, y tira la puerta)

Inuyasha Se queda viendo la puerta: u_u creo que la... fregué

Aome: Dios mío... creo que u_u tengo que dormir y descansar aquí, es que nada mas se acabara cuando estén satisfechos?

Inuyasha: (por una ventanita estaba viendo a Aome bañarse) se ve tan linda -susurraba

Aome: Que delicia

Inuyasha: se ve tan hermosa (apoyándose en un tubo y cayéndose)

Aome: Aaaaaahhhh

Inuyasha: Uuuy!

Inuyasha: Aome NO fue mi intención

Aome: Si... no fue tu intención! no fue tu intención seguirme hasta aquí para "protegerme" no fue tu intención subirte al tubo y espiarme, pero esto es el colmo Inuyasha... nunca pensé que te lo diría pero ¡LARGO!

Inuyasha: Lo siento Aome (con la mirada sombría)

Aome: Fui muy dura con él?...no él se lo merece.. por estúpido

Inuyasha: u_u Aome no me quiere a su lado

Aome: (Salió en toalla y entro a su habitación) ¿Qué todavía sigues aquí? te dije q te largaras

Inuyasha actuó rápido y le dio un tierno beso

Aome: °/° Pero... pero

Inuyasha: ¡Qué! es lo que siento por ti

Aome: Pero.. esta bien ahora... vete por favor

Inuyasha: ¡Pero Aome!

Aome: Tengo miedo... a pesar de lo que siento por ti Inuyasha... aun estas en esa época y no puedo permitir esto

Inuyasha: Bueno, entonces me iré y...

Aome: Inuyasha espe...creo que será lo mejor..

Inuyasha: Si eso es lo que quieres..adiós

Aome: (piensa: quiero detenerlo..pero..qué pasara...)Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Dime..Aome

Aome: No...no..no te vallas..

Inuyasha: Qué?

Aome: Puedes quedarte..pero..por favor...respétame si?

Inuyasha: En serio quieres eso Aome?

Aome: Por algo te lo estoy pidiendo..no?(pensando) por que me siento... así tan atraída por él

Inuyasha: Te sientes bien Aome? (la mirada de Inuyasha se notaba muy provocadora)

Aome: Eh, Si... Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Eh? que sucede Aome...

Aome: Ven aquí...

Inuyasha se acerca. Mientras en el Sengoku:

Miroku: Sango, sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco

Sango: De verdad?.. no me diga mentiras.

Miroku: Yo nunca miento cuando se trata de una mujer tan especial para mi.

Sango: Ya callase... me ruboriza.. y a la larga me lo voy a creer.

Miroku: Yo solo te digo lo que pienso.

Sango: (piensa) por primera vez no me ha tocado e incluso siento que confío en él

Miroku: Sanguito, vamos a un lugar mas apartadito.

Sango: Para que?

Miroku: Tu sabes...

Sango: No, no se.

Miroku: Pues es para *ya saben lo que hace*

Sango: MONJE PERVERTIDO! ALEJESE DE MI!

Volviendo con Inuyasha y Aome

Aome: (piensa) me siento muy nerviosa... quiero que lo haga.. pero me da miedo

Inuyasha: Que sucede Aome?.. (Cómo sino lo supiera) Ya no resisto!

Aome: Ay no... es decir... Si... o no?

Inuyasha empezó a besarla tiernamente.. besaba su cuello, acariciaba su pelo.. poco a poco se inmersaron en un clímax.. Inuyasha desabotono su pijama.. Aome solo se dejaba llevar.. poco a poco fue perdiendo el miedo y aceptaba el momento como el mas inolvidable-

Inuyasha y Aome se entregaban a sus instintos, Aome cada vez se sentía mas confiada y relajada

Souta: Hermana mi mamá dice- QUE HACES!

Aome: SOUTA! (Inuyasha hace un movimiento rápido y atrapa a Souta)

Inuyasha: Escúchame bien ¡no te atrevas a decir nada! (poniéndole las garras en el cuello)

Souta: No, no diré nada...

Aome: (que vergüenza...) ¡OYE! ¿¡PORQUE NUNCA TOCAS LA PUERTA!?

Souta:

Aome: VEETEEE!

Souta: esta bien, esta bien (sale de la habitación)

Inuyasha y Aome: que alivio...

Inuyasha: ¿En que estábamos?

Aome: n_nU lo, lo lamento... lo que pasa.. es que..

Inuyasha: ?

Aome: no puedo.. (cubriéndose con una camisa) (piensa) como voy a poder después de que mi hermanito me viera!

Inuyasha: (me dejo con las ganas) No te preocupes.

Aome: disculpa Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: descuida... (piensa) ese hermanito de Aome...

Aome: Inuyasha... será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir

Inuyasha: esta bien...

En eso Aome se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto y se dirige a la alcoba de Souta...

Aome. ¿puedo entrar?

Souta: Si...

Aome: Hermanito...(sentándose en la cama)... eh vine para explicarte lo q paso horita!

Souta Hunnn!... yo entiendo y fue un descuido mío...

Aome: So..u..ta..(piensa: dios mío... como ha madurado)... bueno me dio mucha pena lo que ocurrió

Souta: Bueno hermana... yo no diré nada!. si tu le cuantas a mi mama lo que ocurrió la semana pasada!

Aome: Ahhhh!.. si ahora que acuerdo... jajaja eso fue cuando te escapaste en la noche, ¿verdad?

souta: o/o... hermana!

Aome: Bueno esta bien yo guardo tu secreto y tu guardas el mío!

Souta: Esta bien ...

En eso Aome sale del cuarto y se dirige al suyo...

Aome: Inuyasha... ¿que haces ahí?

Inuyasha cerca de la ventana

Inuyasha. nada... solo pensando

Aome: (piensa)no será difícil pensar para Él ... ¿y en que piensas?

Inuyasha: huuu!. que mañana será luna nueva... ¿y tu sabes lo q significa?

Aome: Ahhhh si!... hummm... ¿adonde lo pasaras? ...

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo así? no te entiendo

Aome: bueno acá o en la época antigua!

Inuyasha: haaa!. mira no se quizás aquí!

Aome: ¿la vas a pasar aquí?

Inuyasha: sino te molesta

Aome: claro que no!... por ahora, creo que será mejor dormir.

Inuyasha: si. (piensa) después de lo de su hermano

En Sengoku:

Miroku: no seas mala, no quiero estar solo.

Sango: Cállese! Ud. siempre tocando lo que no debe!

Miroku: No lo vuelvo a hacer.

Sango: Si como no. (se va)

Miroku: (creo que debo dejar de hacer eso)

Sango: Ay no.

Naraku: no te escaparas esta vez Sango.

Sango: Suéltame Malvado!

Naraku: no lo haré

Miroku: Iré a disculparme con Sanguito. EH! QUE HACES CON NARAKU!

Sango: QUE NO VES QUE ME ESTA SECUESTRANDO!

Miroku: A Si?...

Sango: Uyyy! Mejor haga algo

Naraku: Mejor no hago nada

Miroku: Eh?

Naraku Se llevo a Sango

Miroku: OH no u_U

Al día Siguiente ya era luna nueva

Inuyasha: OH no... aquí va

Aome: n_n

Inuyasha se transforma en humano

Aome: Bien... ahora te podré sacar a pasear

Inuyasha: ¿Eh?

Aome: ¡Vamos a pasear!

Inuyasha: Eh... ¡esta bien!

Estaban paseando por la ciudad... y en eso Aome vio un parque... no muy iluminado... perfecto para estar con tu enamorado "pero que pienso"-pensó...

Aome: ¿Vamos a sentarnos?

Inuyasha: Ok...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, viendo las estrellas

Aome: Mira... esa constelación se llama Osa Polar

Inuyasha: ¿Por que?

Aome: ¿Por qué?... Por que... Por que... ¿Por que si!

Inuyasha: OH

Aome: Y esa las tres Marías

Inuyasha: Déjame adivinar... ¿Por que si?

Aome: Si, y aparte que están juntas y forman una línea

Inuyasha: ¡¿Y?!

Aome: Uyyyy olvídalo!

Inuyasha: Aome... ¿aquí nadie nos molesta verdad?

Aome: ¿En que piensas?

Inuyasha no responde, sin embargo, a pesar de ser humano, sus actos dieron respuesta... la empezó a besar y acariciar el cabello

Aome: n_n (piensa) como me lo imaginaba

Como era un lugar oscuro... y era a muy altas horas de la noche. Aome Escucha las sirenas de la policía

Aome: Estamos acabados (sumamente asustada)

Inuyasha: ¿Que? ¿porque?

Aome: shhh! Ven, escondámonos.

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué? (Sumamente extrañado)

Un policía pasa por el lugar pero no ve ni a Inuyasha ni a AomeAome: (escondida) Que bueno, parece que ya se van.

Inuyasha: Quienes? (Aome le tapa la boca) OYE! NO ME TAPES LA BOCA! (gritando)

Aome: Oh, no. (El policía se dio media vuelta y los encontró)

Policía: ¿Que se supone que están haciendo escondidos en esos arbustos?

Aome: vera... esteee yo.. puedo explicar-

Inuyasha: estaba con Aome y estábamos a punto de hacer el...

Aome: cállate!

Inuyasha: ¿por que?

Aome:

Policía: Creo que deben acompañarnos, esta prohibido hacer esa clase de cosas en el parque.

Aome: es un mal entendido, yo le puedo explicar.

Policía: Suban, vamos a la estación.

Aome:

Policía: Llamaremos a sus padres.

Aome: NO, ¡POR FAVOR!(Sumamente asustada)

Policía: Lo lamento, Uds. son menores de edad.

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 6:59 am

El policía los hizo ingresar en el carro, y partieron rumbo a la estación

Aome: Como me gustaría salir de aquí..

Inuyasha: Pues lo hubieras dicho.

Aome: QUE HACES! NO!

Inuyasha rompió la puerta del carro del policía y junto con Aome empezaron a huir y los seguían como 5 patrullas.

Aome: (en la espalda de Inuyasha) ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACER ESO! ¡AHORA TODOS LOS POLICIAS NOS PERSIGUEN!

Inuyasha: Yo creí que querías salir. Bueno igual, yo soy más rápido.

Aome: ¡Ay no!¡Inuyasha nos estrellaremos con ese bus!

Inuyasha: ¡!

En Sengoku:

Shippo: ¡OYE! ¡ACABAN DE LLEVARSE A SANGO!

Miroku: (acostado) Pero es que me da pereza ir por ella.

Shippo: ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! ¡VE A RESCATARLA!

Miroku: OK, OK, no te enfades. (Miroku fue tras Naraku)

Miroku: (caminando) ¿a donde habrá ido Naraku? (de repente oyó a alguien entre los arbustos) ¡¿quien anda ahí?! (Tomando posición de combate)

Sango: (toda herida) Soy, yo

Miroku: ¡Sango! (corre a ayudarla) ¿estas bien? ¿que paso?

Sango: Pues... nada mas le digo que me busco demasiado... tarde

En el Japón actual, Inuyasha y Aome se golpeaban de lleno contra un bus

Inuyasha: x_x

Aome: x_x

Inuyasha: Grr... Me golpeé la cabeza... Aome?

Aome se encontraba más allá... y pues parece que se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza ya que... estaba sangrando profusamente

Inuyasha: Aome... (Corriendo) Aome, ¿te encuentras bien?(Preocupado)(¿Y quien no?)

Aome: InuYasha...Ve a... Un... Hospital... (Se desmayó)

Inuyasha ¿Un hospital? ¿y qué es eso? (Ve a un chico) ¡Eh! ¿Qué es un hospital?

Chico: ¿Un hospital? Bueno, es un lugar donde curan a la gente.

Inuyasha: ¿Y donde queda? (mostrándole a Aome)

Chico: (viendo a Aome) Hay uno por aquí cerca, yo te guió.

Inuyasha y el chico se fueron a un hospital, donde los curaron a ambos. Aome seguía dormida, aunque InuYasha estaba sentado y despierto al lado de ella.

Inuyasha: Aome... No quise lastimarte, pero siempre lo hago... No merezco estar a tu lado... por que siento que siempre te estoy lastimando u_u

Aome: (despertando poco a poco): Inu... yasha? quiero que siempre estés a mi lado n_n

Inuyasha: u/u Aome... ya... vámonos a casa

Aome: Espera... y quién paga la consulta?

Inuyasha: ¿La qué? mejor vámonos (se llevo saltando... a Aome en su espalda)

Aome: No Cambiaras u_u ^^

En Sengoku:

Miroku: Qué te paso Sango!

Sango: Llegaste tarde... yo me pude escapar sola de él, no te necesitaba... y ahora tampoco así que con permiso

Miroku: Pero Sanguito!

Sango: Saque su maldita mano de Ahí! Pafff!

Miroku: _ Sanguito, por favor, dime lo que te hizo Naraku.

Sango: Bueno, estaba demasiado cariñoso conmigo, se parecía a Ud., pero por lo menos no me tocaba

Miroku: y que paso

Sango: no tengo idea, al principio quiso abusar de mi y yo tuve que darle con mis cuchillas (Sango lleva cuchillas en sus mangas) empezó a perseguirme y me caí a un barranco, pero después me ayudo y quiso hacerlo, pero no pudo así que me dejo ir.

Miroku: No pudo, que es Gay

Sango: OIGA NO DIGA ESO!

En Japón actual. Inuyasha y Aome caminaban a casa de ella.

Aome: ya, cambia esa carita, no fue nada grave.

Inuyasha: pero todo esto fue mi culpa, además tienes vendada la cabeza y debes descansar.

Aome: No, no es cierto no es tu culpa, Inuyasha, no te preocupes por mi cabeza estoy muy bien! (Salto y desvarió)

Inuyasha: (sujetándola) ves, necesitas descansar y es mi culpa.

Aome: Solo fue un pequeño mareo, no te preocupes (dándole un beso)

Inuyasha: esta bien.

Aome: Que te parece si vamos a ver una película

Inuyasha: SIII! DÓNDE SEA QUE HAYA COMIDA IRE!

Aome: Ven vamos.

Inuyasha: Espera, mejor ponte esto( le pasa una gorra), así nadie notara tu lesión

Aome: (sorprendida) ¿De donde sacaste esto?

Inuyasha: Estaba colgada en la pared del hospital

Aome: Pero, debe ser de alguien mas

Inuyasha: Feh! Vamos, pontéela y vamos al cine

Aome: Esta bien ( se pone la gorra) Vamos al cine

Inuyasha: SIII

Ya en el cine...

Aome: Quiero Ver "El Privilegio De Amar"

Inuyasha: Lo que sea... nada más quiero palomitas de maíz

Aome: Esta bien u.u

Inuyasha: Me da muchas palomitas por favor

Aome: De maíz! Jeje n_ñ ¬_¬ Inuyasha

Inuyasha:

Aome: Jeje... no hagas eso...

Entraron en la sala e Inuyasha no entendía lo que pasaba...

Inuyasha: Aome, ¿por qué el cuarto se oscureció?

Aome: Shhh, cállate y sígueme

Inuyasha siguió a Aome hasta sus asientos

Aome: Bien, estos son nuestros asientos

Inuyasha: ¿ahora que hacemos?

Aome: pues ver la película ¬¬

Ya a la mitad de la película...

Aome: (estaba llorando por la película) Buuaaaaa

Inuyasha: Pero Aome ¿que te pasa?... Son solos personas

Aome: (sollozando) cállate, ¿no tienes sentimientos?

Inuyasha: Oye ¡yo también quiero entrar ahí!

Aome: ¡no puedes!

Inuyasha: ¿Por qué?

Aome: Por que eso no es en vivo

Inuyasha: ¿Están muertos?

Aome: No

Aome se para en seco porque entraron unos ladrones a la sala, y Aome obviamente , se le congeló el corazón

Todos Los Del Cine a excepción de Inuyasha: Aaaaaahhhh

Ladron1: Cállense todos, ahora denos el dinero y las palomitas!

Inuyasha: NO, Por que yo compre esto y es mío

Aome: (llorando) NO Inuyasha... basta

Ladron2: Con que no quieres darnos dinero ¿Eh?

Inuyasha: Escuchaste bien

Ladron3: Pues entonces (apuntándolo con la pistola)

Aome: ¡Abajo!

Inuyasha se cae y la bala va directamente a la pantalla y se desata el pánico en la sala

Todos: Aaaaaahhhh ladrones auxilio llamen a la policía

Inuyasha: Como te atreves maldito (claro Inuyasha siempre de orgulloso queriendo pegarle por arruinarles la noche)

Aome: No Inuyasha (piensa) todavía es humano, va a morir

Inuyasha: toma maldito humano(tratando de golpearlo)

ladron1: ¿Que le pasa? ¿como que humano? ¿que se cree? ¿el bestia del cuento?

El ladrón iba caminando hacia atrás para que Inuyasha no le pegara, en eso Aome estaba escondida en las sillas y saco el pie y el ladrón se tropezó y se le cayo la pistola lejos e Inuyasha lo agarra de la camisa

Inuyasha: (agarrando al ladrón) ya veras maldito..voy a matarte a golpes..

Aome: pero Inuyasha ...

Inuyasha: este desgraciado intento golpearme y no se lo permitiré..

-Pero justo llega la policía-

Policía: ¡¿En donde están los ladrones?!

Aome: Ahí esta uno...(el que tenia Inuyasha)..y los otros dos van allá..

Policía: Bien..ya joven puede soltar al ladrón

Inuyasha: No antes de golpearlo..

Aome. Inuyasha...por favor obedece..

Inuyasha: Esta bien...

Policía: Muchas gracias joven por su ayuda

Inuyasha: ?¿?¿

Aome: Bueno..este..eso era todo así que nosotros nos vamos..(llevándose a Inuyasha del brazo)

Policía: Bien, y gracias

Aome: No se preocupe..no fue nada.. ..vamos Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Pero no me tironees Aome

Aome: Entonces apresúrate

Inuyasha: Como diga jefa..

Ya fuera del cine (creo yo)

Aome: ..hay..pero que escándalo...

Inuyasha: De saber que habría tantos problemas no hubiera venido..

Aome: ¿Dónde iremos ahora ?

Inuyasha: Yo creo que a tu casa ¿no?

Aome: Esta bien...entonces vamos

ya en la casa de Aome..

Aome: Pero que cansada estoy...

Inuyasha: Oye Aome...

Aome: Dime?

Inuyasha: Crees..que..yo..pueda dormir esta noche contigo..? o/o

Aome: Inu.. ... ..es-esta bien..

Inuyasha: Te veo insegura ..si no quieres..me voy a mi época

Aome: No,..quédate

Inuyasha: Lo dices en serio?

Aome: S...si quieres..quédate..

Aome estaba en su cama leyendo revistas mientras que Inuyasha la observaba desde el escritorio, como siempre Aome usaba una de sus FALDITAS e Inuyasha, pese a estar como humano no podía resistir la tentación, ya que Aome tenía subida la falda mostrando su ropa interior y su bien formada parte posterior

Inuyasha: (teniendo malos pensamientos) Mmmmm...que daría por.. PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO INUYASHA, creo que esta época me afecta demasiado. Pero al tenerla tan cerca me gustaría... O rayos, no puedo controlarme...

Aome: (piensa: será mejor hacerle conversa, así se olvidara) Inuyasha..

Inuyasha: (sale de sus pensamientos) ¿Eh? ¿que pasa?

Aome: Bueno, yo.. (pensando) que le digo ( se le ocurre algo) eh... ¿que te pareció la película?

Inuyasha: Pos la verdad que me aburrió un poquito.

Aome: Uhhhh...

Inuyasha: Aome. (se sienta a su lado)

Aome: (tragando saliva) Sip

Inuyasha: eeee... ¿que te pareció anoche?.

Aome: (piensa: Que directo) pues... estaba bien.

Inuyasha: ¿Bien? ¿eso es todo?

Aome: ssssiii

Inuyasha: (la ve a los ojos) ¿De verdad solo bien?

Aome: (lo ve a los ojos) (piensa: ¿que hago? ¡que lindo es!, no puedo mentirle) puessss...

Sin darse cuenta Aome es besada por Inuyasha, por supuesto que no pone resistencia alguna, ¿quien lo haría en esas condiciones?... aunque Aome estaba un poco avergonzada.

Aome: (piensa) ¡me esta tocando!

Inuyasha: (piensa) ¡que hago!, ¿que sigue?

Aome: (piensa) ¿eh?, ¿porque no avanza?, ¿es que acaso...?

Inuyasha: (se aleja) No, no puedo...

Aome: ¿Por qué? (piensa) me dejo con las ganas

Inuyasha: Es que... me da pena contigo.

Aome: (lo mira) ¿De verdad? (lo abraza) yo te ayudo...o no estas seguro de poder?

Inuyasha: No..no es eso..

Aome. ¿Entonces?..sabes..a mi también me da pena..

Inuyasha: Aome..quiero decirte algo..

Aome: Dime

Inuyasha: Que lo que estoy sintiendo ahora...,no es la época de celo..

Aome: ¿Entonces?

Inuyasha:..Es el deseo..mi querida Aome..

Aome: ¿Entonces por qué te da pena?

Inuyasha: ...

Aome: , No te preocupes, no te voy a forzar a hacer algo que no quieres.

Inuyasha: No, es que no quiera... (piensa enojado) que bobo soy

Aome: ( nota la mueca de Inuyasha) ¿Entonces?

Inuyasha: Aome, yo te respeto mucho y no me gustaría hacerte eso, no porque no me gustes o no quiera, simplemente, te respeto.

Aome: ¿De verdad?, no importa, mejor vamos a dormir.

Inuyasha: Pero Aome... ( pensando rápido)

Aome: ¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha: Puedo dormir contigo.

Aome: Claro, ven (le hace espacio) durmamos juntos.

Volviendo con Miroku y Sango

Sango: u.u

Miroku: ¡Sanguito!

Sango: No me hable monje...

Miroku: No me digas así

Sango: ¿Cómo quiere que le diga? si nada hizo para rescatarme

Miroku: Es que no sabia en donde estabas

Sango: ¡No mienta!, sabia perfectamente, podía detectar el camino que había seguido Naraku, pero ¿lo hizo?, ¿lo intento? ¡NO!

Miroku: Sanguito

Sango: Mejor aléjese de mi

Miroku: Sanguito no seas así conmigo yo te quiero(tocando lo que no debe U.U)

Sango: Ya me tiene cansada!plaf!(la respectiva cachetada que se merece)

Miroku: Hay no cada vez es mas fuerte como me duele

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 7:02 am

En eso llega Naraku y como todos saben

Sango: Aaaaaahhhh auxilio!

Miroku:? Sangoooo!maldito Naraku suéltala!

Naraku: Ya me canse de esperar ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo

Miroku: No te la llevaras ya que ella es mía

Sango:0/0 hay no sabia eso (que pena que pena que pena)

Naraku: Mi querida sango nos vamos de aquí y nos alejamos de ese monje cara de sapo

Sango: ¿Como que cara de sapo? ¿es que no te has visto en un espejo? nadie le dice eso a su excelencia y vete PA la %&$·$ Naraku

Le pega tan fuerte que queda tirado en el suelo...

Miroku:(piensa)todavía me sigue llamando así es que no me tiene confianza

Sango:0/0 Ay, ay este bueno vámonos pues antes de que se despierte ese...

Miroku: Sango 0/0 (esta tan sonrojada como el tomate que me comí ayer)

De repente Miroku no resistía las ganas de darle un tan deseado beso y Miroku se le acerco cada vez más y Sango no aguantaba los nervios quería desmayarse cuando sus labios se juntaron y se dieron tremendo beso...

Sango: (toda roja) ¿Que...que... significa esto?

Miroku: No digas nada, no debemos arruinar el momento.

Miroku toma las manos de Sango y las pone sobre su cintura, sujeta su cara y la levanta mientras Sango solo pudo llorar de la emoción, Miroku la abrazó mientras le daba un cálido beso... Y en Japón Actual..

Aome: (dormida) Inu... yasha...

Inuyasha: Que tierna, hasta en sus sueños estoy.

Aome: Te amo...

Inuyasha: n_n (le da un besito y la arropa)

Ahora en Sengoku:

Jaken: Que malo es el amo bonito... pero que lindo es.

Lin: Oiga Sr. Jaken, ¿porque habla así?

Jaken: Esteeeeeeeee...

Lin: Si

Jaken: Pues... otro día te explico

Lin: Esta bien ¬¬

Por otro lado.

Sesshomaru: Que hago, no puedo despacharme, que hago... ¡ese olor!

Kagura: Hola Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: (Con la mirada de Miroku) Hola Kagura

Kagura: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿porque me miras así? (toda nerviosa)

Sesshomaru: (aún mirándola así) Luces hermosa esta noche

Kagura: ¿De verdad?... pues... yo...

Kagura es interrumpida por un beso de parte de Sesshomaru

Kagura: ¡¿Pero qué?!

Sesshomaru: Es lo que querías ¿no?

Kagura: Bueno... Si

Sesshomaru: Entonces sigamos n_n

Kagura: °/°

Sesshomaru toma a Kagura de la cintura y la recuesta en el césped, se pone sobre ella y nada más la besa, claro que Kagura le corresponde

Kagura: (piensa mientras Sesshomaru la desviste) ¿pero que estoy haciendo?

Sesshomaru: (piensa) en verdad estoy desesperado

En otro lado.

Sango: (se aleja del monje) ¿Que...que... quiere decir este beso?.

Miroku: Quiere decir que te amo y por lo que veo tu también me amas.

Sango:

Sango: Dígame excelencia... ¿cree que me merece?

Miroku: No te menosprecies, ¡por supuesto que si! soy yo el que no te merece

Sango: ¿Entonces por que siento que es incorrecto?

Miroku: ¿Lo sientes? o ¿lo quieres sentir?

Sango no respondió

Miroku: Vamos, si fuera así, anímate e inténtalo, te ayudaré

Sango: Muchas gracias su excelencia! (lo abrazó)

Miroku: n_n (pasó su mano por ahí) PLOF!

Miroku:

Sango: Monje Mañoso (enojadísima)

Y en otro lado. Shippo le cantaba una canción a Lin...

Lin: n_n que lindo eres Shippo.

Shippo: Infinito es mi amor por ti...

Lin: Gracias por la serenata n_n

Shippo: ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?.

Lin: Como podría n_n

Shippo: Entonces quieres ser mi novia

Lin: QUEEE! ESTAS LOCO!, estas igual de raro que el Sr. Sesshomaru y el Sr. Jaken, me voy..

Shippo: NO TE VALLAS!...( una sombra aparece detrás de él) Eh ¿quien eres tú?

Kanna: Hola Shippo.

Shippo: AY NO... (piensa) esta muy rara

Volviendo con Miroku y Sango

Sango: Hay me voy usted ya me tiene cansada además ya me duele la mano, me voy a buscar a Shippo

Miroku: pero sanguito no te vayas

Sango llego donde Shippo y lo vio con Kanna claro Shippo quería alejarse de Kanna pero no podía y Sango lo mal entendió

Sango: Shippo! nunca creí eso de ti estoy decepcionada aquí no se puede confiar en nadie...

Shippo: No sango no lo malinterpretes yo no hago nada

En eso Miroku llego también y lo mal entendió

Miroku: Shippo ere un pillin ^^ ya estas creciendo felicidades

Sango:(pensando) ¿y a este que le dio? PLAF!

Miroku: ¿Y porque hiciste eso? ( con la mano marcada)

Sango: No pregunte algún día se dará cuenta (piensa) hay pero que tonto

Shippo: ¡Auxilio! esta niña me quiere ahogar

Sango: No Shippo no busques excusas te pillamos

Shippo: Niña tonta déjame

Kanna: No Shippito no te voy a soltar hasta que me des un besito

Miroku: (en voz baja)Shippo aprovecha el momento ya pescaste una

Sango: Se ve que nunca va a cambiar...PLAF!(piensa) hay ya me acostumbro

Miroku: Si te pasa esto Shippo te acostumbras con el tiempo (tirado en el suelo con el cachete todo rojo por las cachetadas)

Shippo: Hay mama...

Kanna: Hay Shippo ya no te resistas y dame un besito ( pone sus labios para que la bese)

Sango: Yo me voy de aquí me van a volver loca ( se va muy enojada)

Miroku: Sanguito no me dejes aquí ( se para y la sigue)

Sango: No mejor quédese con Shippo a darle uno de sus desesperados consejos

Miroku: Pero sanguito ¿no crees que Shippo debería aprender solo?

Sango: Que insinúa cállese (se fue)

Miroku: Hay no otra vez ( la sigue)

Shippo: ¡Suéltame Kanna!

Kanna: ¡No te resistas Shippito!

Shippo: O no...¿por que me llamas así?

Kanna: ¿De que hablas?

Shippo: Nada...olvídalo.

Kanna: Eres raro pero irresistible

Shippo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!AYUDAME MIROKU!¿Eh? ¿Miroku? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mientras...

Miroku: (Otra vez con lo mismo) ¡Por favor Sanguito!

Sango: NOOOOOOOOOO!Ya cállese y no... (Sango fue interrumpida por un arrebatador beso de Miroku )

Miroku: ( piensa: por favor, que no me cachetee por esto ) Sango?

Y que creen que hizo Sango le siguió el beso y..._

Miroku: No me...dejas...respirar...Sanguito.

Sango: ( Empujándolo) A usted no le viene nada bien?!

Miroku: Sango.

Sango: Si?

Miroku: Yo prometo no volver a tocar tus gracias si tu me llamas por mi nombre.

Sango: Cualquier cosa con tal de que no haga eso.

Miroku: Pero como ultimo acto quiero desahogarme por ultima vez (y lo hace)

Sango: -PAF!- CÓMO SE ATREVE?!

Miroku: Era una broma

En la época actual.

Mientras dormían! El intruso de siempre entra

Sota: Hermanaaaaaaaaaa... mama dice que bajes a...! MAMA!

Adivinen. Inuyasha y Aome se habían quedado dormidos bien abrazados porque hacia mucho frío esa noche- ¿que acaso Sota no puede tocar la puerta antes de entrar?- y ninguno de los dos se levanto (no quiero ni pensar que habrán hecho toda la noche para estar tan cansados)

Sota: ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (baja a la cocina)

Sra. Higurashi: ¿Que pasa Sota? (asustada)

Sota: A...a...a...a...Aome estaba abrazada con Inuyasha des...ssss...nu...ddda,...en...la...cama.. .

Sra. Higurashi: ¡SOTA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HABLAR ASI DE TU HERMANA?!

Sota: Pe...pe..pppeee...

Sra. Higurashi: Nada de peros y si vuelvo a escuchar otros de tus disparates sobre Aome, vas a pagar .

Sota: (baja la cara y piensa) mala

Mientras en la habitación de Aome

Aome: (despertando) Mmm ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Hola... despertaste n_n

Aome: Si... me siento rara... ligera n_n

Inuyasha: ¿Será Por que NO tienes ropa? n_n

Aome: Ah n_n...( 3 segundos pasan y...) AAAAAAAHHHH?!

Inuyasha:

Aome: ¡¿Qué?! Inuyasha... explícame!

Inuyasha: Que... pues bueno... Eh ayer nos entregamos...

Aome: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿me hablas en serio?! (toda sorprendida)

Inuyasha: Claro!... u_u o es que ya no te acuerdas?

Aome Pus... no

Inuyasha: Pues, te contare...

****Flash back de la noche anterior...***

Inuyasha no podía conciliar el sueño...tal vez era por que estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir en el piso que estando en algo suave como una cama le causaba insomnio...o también..no podía dormir por el hecho de que Aome estaba acostado a su lado, y bueno, el aroma que ella despedía era otra razón...así, mientras ella dormía, el aspiraba ese olor único de Aome, esa exquisita fragancia de Jazmines ...acariciaba con cuidado su cabello, mirándola descansar a su lado, se veía tan hermosa, en un movimiento que hizo, Aome se medio despertó, pero no abrió los ojos...

Aome:(aún con los ojos cerrados) ¿que crees que haces Inu travieso?

Inuyasha: (finge inocencia) ¿Yo?...

Aome: ( con los ojos cerrados) No tontito el vecino...claro que tu...

Inuyasha: (Aún jugando con su cabello) nada...solo te peinaba...

Aome: Oh... ( se mueve un poco)

Inuyasha: Perdón si te desperté Aome...

Aome: No te preocupes...además no tengo tanto sueño como creía... (abre los ojos)

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 7:04 am

((Nota: No apto para cardiacos...ni para menores. jejejej Repito este fic no lo escribi yo XDD))

Aome se movió entre lo brazos del Hanyou, acunándose en su fuerte pecho, podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha, también podía sentir el calor que el le otorgaba...en ese momento se sintió muy a gusto y contenta...Inuyasha, en cambio, se sentía el Hombre mas feliz del Japón, nunca antes había a tenido a Aome así de cerca...tal vez unas cuantas veces pero esta vez era especial...tenia tantas ganas de besarla apasionadamente, pero aun tenia miedo de que ella se asustara, no quería verla así de nuevo, cuando el había perdido el control de si y casi maltrata a Aome, pero este sentimiento actual estaba creciendo más y más...pero el soportaba esas ganas, no se podía permitir mas que acariciarla...

Aome:...hmmm...Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¿Que sucede Aome?

Ambos se miraron, en sus ojos se veía el deseo...pero el pudor les impedía continuar...así que...cerraron los ojos y dejaron que su emociones tomaran la decisión de continuar...

Lentamente, se fueron acercando el uno al otro, lograron sentir sus respiraciones en sus rostros, poco a poco sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso...al principio inocente...pero mientras más se unían mas tomaba fuerza, Inuyasha acariciaba el rostro de Aome tiernamente, ella en cambio acariciaba su cabello, separaban sus bocas de vez en cuando para tomar aire, después seguían con lo mismo...así se mantuvieron unos minutos, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire...

Inuyasha:...Aome

Aome:...¿Si?

Inuyasha:...Me preguntaba...

Aome:...Vamos no tengas miedo y dímelo

Inuyasha:...Me preguntaba si me permitías seguir...aunque ahora que he probado el sabor de tu boca dudo mucho que pueda controlarme más

Aome: (ríe traviesa)Bueno...¿que esperas?

A Inuyasha le brillaron los ojos al oír la aprobación de Aome, así que lentamente comenzó a acariciar su cuello, ella en cambio se aferraba a su espalda...hasta que...empezó a sentir sus manos por debajo de su ropa...

Inuyasha pensaba:"se siente tan bien...no puedo creer lo que estamos apunto de compartir...pero me alegra que ella me haya aceptado...que no me temiera más...este sentimiento supera a la urgía del celo...no...no quiero que ella piense que solo quiero desahogar mis ansias con ella...quiero que sienta que lo hago por amor...no por instinto..."

Mientras Aome:"espero que este bien lo que estoy apunto de hacer...pero que dices tonta...claro que esta bien...se que el no lo hace por instinto...me ha engañado muchas veces...pero esta vez estoy segura que no es así..."

...una mano acaricio un rostro...otra acaricio una espalda...ropas que caen lentamente...cuerpos que se funden en una noche especial...Hay noches en las que se duerme...hay otras en las que se contemplan las estrellas...pero hay otras en las que se entrega el alma...y ese tipo de noches era la que nuestros amigos habían escogido...solos...bueno no tan solos...pero compartiendo una habitación, una cama, un deseo...ya no había paso atrás...sus cuerpos estaban controlando la situación, entre carisias, entre susurros, entre besos y abrazos...nada mas importaba...solo les importaba el estar con la persona que tenían en frente suyo. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, pero antes de hacer algo, Inuyasha digo...

Inuyasha: ¿Estas segura que quieres esto Aome? ( aun temiendo un no de Aome)

Aome: ( lo beso) Si

Inuyasha: ( le brillaron los ojos y le devolvió el beso)

Poco a poco Inuyasha se introducía en su amada...tratando de ser amable..no quería lastimar a su Aome...nunca se lo permitiría...así que fue lo mas gentil que pudo con ella...mientras acariciaba su cuerpo...su piel...su cintura...su sangre estaba hirviendo...nunca antes había sentido tal sensación...pronto su atención y su deseo se ubico en el busto de Aome...

Aome podía sentir como él se adentraba en ella...era una sensación tan hermosa...acaricio una vez más su masculina espalda...ganas le sobraron enterrarle las uñas...pero si el estaba siendo tan gentil...¿por que abusar de él?...cuando sintió una mano deslizarse por su cintura, la piel se le estremeció...

Inuyasha poco a poco dejo de moverse dentro de ella para poder saborearla mejor, tierna y suavemente le mordisqueo la oreja, para pasar lentamente a su cuello...hasta llegar a sus pechos...Cielos!se siente tan bien- pensó Inuyasha..."ahora comprendo el porque su aroma es tan agradable...su piel sabe tan sabrosa...oh Aome...no sabes que feliz me siento...nunca llegue a experimentar tal grado de felicidad...gracias por aceptarme Aome...muchas gracias..."y así...pensando...siguió saboreando la piel de Aome...

Aome sentía esto y pensaba:"Dios mío...que sensación tan hermosa...Inuyasha...eres tan tierno...nunca pensé que entregarse fuera así...solo quiero estar a tu lado...no quiero dejarte...al sentirte recorrer mi cuerpo...me haces sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido...eso demuestra lo que realmente siento por ti...quien lo hubiera pensado..primero estaba harta de que me persiguiera tanto...y mírenme ahora...entregándole todo mi ser...te amo Inuyasha..."Pero de repente Aome pego un grito: Auch!

Inuyasha paro en seco al escuchar el lamento de Aome, asustado y nervioso volteo a ver a Aome..

Inuyasha: (nervioso) ¿Que sucede? ¿te lastime?

Aome: (sonríe) no te preocupes estoy bien...pero no muerdas tan fuerte..

Inuyasha: Lo siento...creo que me emocione un poco ^^

Aome: ¿eres un Inuyasha muy goloso lo sabias?

Inuyasha: (mirada picara) y a penas estoy empezando Aome..

Aome rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha...ambos se acariciaban, Inuyasha besaba con cariño y delicadeza el busto de Aome, los saboreaba como si se tratara de dos golosinas, Aome suspiraba con cada roce que sentía en esa área tan sensible, Inuyasha volvió a besarle el cuello y ella aprovecho para hacer lo mismo...pronto, el comenzaba a adentrarse nuevamente en ella...esta vez un poco mas rápido...

Inuyasha estaba fuera de control...ya no tenia la misma delicadeza que antes, pero eso a Aome no le importaba por que no sentía ni un grado de dolor...además ella también estaba más descontrolada, claro que no lo suficiente como para no llamar la atención del metiche de Sota... sus cuerpos despedían demasiado calor a causa de la fricción entre ellos, Inuyasha sentía hervir su sangre conforme alcanzaba el clímax, Aome se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su espalda susurrando cosas al oído de su amado...cuando Inuyasha al fin alcanzo el clímax, se derrumbo sobre Aome liberando un suspiro de satisfacción y dejando su ser dentro de ella ...Aome respiraba con dificultad lo cual hizo que Inuyasha se levantara un poco para dejarla respirar...pero cuando el se estaba quitando, ella volvió a susurrarle palabras al oído... entonces volvió su motivación y una vez más...se adentro en ella... Pasaron los minutos e Inuyasha descansaba ahora tranquilamente, Aome acostada sobre su hombro, arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Inuyasha, se quedó dormida, sumamente feliz, Inuyasha le acaricio el Flequillo de su frente y le dio un tierno beso...por fin…Podía dormir a gusto...relajado...y feliz... ya que Inuyasha le había demostrado a Aome cuanto la amaba en realidad

**** Fin Del Flash back***

Aome (sonrojada): .o/o

Inuyasha: ¿Ya recordaste?

Aome (aun roja): ...emmm...creo que si...

Inuyasha (ríe y la abraza): ¿Arrepentida?

Aome: (sonrojada) ¡Claro que no!Pero...tu sabes...no siempre uno se despierta de esta forma. /.

Inuyasha: supongo que si

Después de recuperar su color y ritmo cardiaco acostumbrado, Aome salió de la cama para vestirse...no quería tener problemas con su mamá si es que está llegara a subir, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo, pero antes se estiro como perro recién levantado, ya después se puso su ropa, siendo más rápido que Aome empezó a molestarla en lo que ella se ponía una playera...

Aome: ¡Inuyasha estate quieto por el amor de dios!

Inuyasha: (pícaro) bueno..¿si no lo estuve anoche por que habría de estarlo ahora?

Aome: (sonrojada) U/U...err. ...

Inuyasha: (travieso, pícaro) me encanta cuando te sonrojas...

Aome (apenada)./. ...déjame vestir por favor o salte porque si mi mamá me encuentra así y contigo aquí adentro no se que pensara...

Inuyasha: (resignado)...esta bien...como tu digas pero antes!..

Aome: Huh...o.O!

Antes de que Aome pudiera pronunciar algo, Inuyasha la atrajo hacia él y le dio una apasionado beso en los labios...al terminar la soltó y salto a la ventana, dejando a la pobre Aome sin aire...sin fuerzas...y completamente sorprendida...

Aome: ...In...In...Inu...yasha!.

(Autor: ¿UN poco tarde no Crees Aome? ..)

***En el Sengoku...***

Sango: Ahora que Aome no esta aquí yo soy la acosada

Miroku: (protector) No te preocupes bella Sango no dejare que ni un Youkai o Hanyou te toque (le acaricia el trasero...)

Sango: ...Eso no significa que Ud. pueda tocarme excelencia u.ú *PLAF, PLAF!*

Miroku: Fue sin querer queriendo...

Sango: ¡OIGA! ¡YA PONGASE SERIO!

Miroku: pero, no te vayas.

Sango: (viendo acercarse a alguien) Otra vez no..

Naraku: (con flores) Para ti mi bella Sango

Sango: ¡Que lindas!

Miroku:

Naraku: Sango, me gustaría que olvidáramos el pasado

Sango: Bueno, yo... eh...

Miroku: ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡SANGO SE QUEDA CONMIGO! (tocando ya saben que)

Sango: YAAAAAAA! BAAAAAASSSSSSTAAAAAAAA! (Cachetada) Vámonos Naraku.

Naraku: ¡Sip!

Miroku: (en el piso con la mano marcada) ¡ESPERAAA!

Unos minutos después...

Naraku: esta flor no se compara a tu belleza.

Sango: Que cosas tan bonitas n_n

Miroku: (escondido)

Naraku: n_n, me gusta estar contigo, quiero pedirte disculpas por el daño que te hecho.

Sango: no importa, mejor no me lo recuerde.

Miroku:

Naraku:

Sango: (jeje, ese monje pervertido, cree que no me he dado cuenta de que me esta espiando, pero esto le servirá de lección)

**lejos de la aldea...en un bosque de los Alrededores...**

Kouga (asomándose por un arbusto):phew...al parecer ya la perdí de vista...necesito descansar ...

Ayame: ¡KOUUUUUUUUUGAAAAAAAA!

Kouga: ...yo y mi gran bocota...

Ayame: Kouga! ... ¡¿puedes huir pero no esconderte me oyes?!

Kouga:...¡¿Por que a mi?!

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 7:04 am

Como bien lo sabemos, Ayame no es la lobita que se rinda fácilmente, así que busco y rebusco por todo el bosque arriba de cada árbol, debajo de cada piedra, Kouga era experto en disfrazar su aroma, cuando estaba punto de rendirse, vio que una cola sobresalía de un arbusto...

Ayame: (retira el arbusto)¡Aja! Te encontré lobo cobarde

Kouga: ¡Whoa!

Ayame: ¡Te encontré!

Kouga: ¡Por favor Ayame déjame tranquilo!

Ayame: Ni loca haría eso...además tu fuiste el que dio el primer paso ¿no lo recuerdas?

Kouga:... ¿Yo?... ¿Cuándo hice tal cosa?

Ayame:...Primero olvidas lo del Arco iris lunar... ¿y ahora esto? (suspiro triste)...no se por que me molesto tanto entonces...

Ayame dejo el Arbusto en paz y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kouga, quien iba a escapar, pero no lo hizo, pues, había notado su cambio de Ánimo...

Kouga: ¿Ayame?...

Ayame: (sollozando)¿qué quieres? ¿que nunca habías visto llorar a una chica?

Kouga: errrr...la verdad si...a Aome por ese perro faldero...

Ayame: (sollozando, molesta) Aome esto, Aome aquello...siempre Aome... ¡¿que tiene ella?!

que ¡¿no tenga yo?!

Kouga: Pues...

Ayame: (impaciente) Estoy esperando Kouga...

Kouga: Nada en especial... nada más que...

Ayame: ¿si?

Kouga: Es que, su aroma... es especial, ¡su estilo que se yo!

Ayame: Ya veo... no te preocupes... te dejare en paz para que seas feliz con tu Aome

Kouga: ¡Ayame!

Ayame Se fue... corriendo muy triste. Mientras con Inuyasha y Aome

Sra. Higurashi: Bien, con esto será suficiente (entregándole la comida)Aome: (guardando todas las cosas que pudo en su mochila) Ya estoy lista

Inuyasha: (aparece y se asusta al ver la mochila) ¿para que es todo eso?

Aome: Para ir al Sengoku

Inuyasha: (gotita anime) Bien, será mejor irnos (toma la enorme mochila)

Aome: Bien vamos

Inuyasha sale de la casa con la enorme mochila seguido por Aome un poquito mas atrás, ambos entran a la pequeña bodega y saltan dentro del pozo. Ya en el Sengoku

Aome: Que bueno que llegamos.

Inuyasha: Pero porque, si la pasamos muy bien.

Aome: (ahora me siento extraña junto a él)

Kouga: Valla, al fin llegaron.

Aome: ¡Joven Kouga! que hace aquí.

Inuyasha: ¡Grrrrr!

Kouga: Vine a verte y a decirte que tu amigo el zorrito fue secuestrado por una chica albina que vestía completamente de blanco, y que por cierto se comportaba muy extraña.

Aome: debe ser Kanna, estará bien.

En otro lado:

Kanna: Muy bien Shippito, ahora estaremos solitos, solitos.

Shippo: ¡Que te pasa! ¿Porque te vestiste tan extraño?, ¿y ese látigo? ¡NO ME PEGUES!

Kanna: JAJA, Shippito

Shippo: ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿Y AHORA QUIEN PODRA AYUDARME?!

Lin: ¡YO!

Shippo: ¡El chapulín colora...!, digo Lin

Lin: Oye Kanna, deja en paz a Shippo

Shippo: Por favor ayúdame.

Kanna: ¡No te lo llevaras!

Jaken: Lin, deja a ese niño, y vámonos.

Lin: ¡pero debo salvarlo!

Jaken: No vale la pena, mejor vamos por Sesshomaru

Lin: ¡NOOOO! ¡YO AYUDARE A SHIPPO!

Jaken: ¡Lin! ¡Ya vámonos!

Lin: No, Kanna ¡Ahora veras!

Kanna: QUE ME VAS A HACER ¿EH?

Lin: Bueno... eeeeeeeee...

Shippo: (aún atado) lo sabia...

Lin: muy bien, haremos una competencia.

Kanna: ¿Competencia?

Shippo: ¿por mí?, vaya si que soy popular.

Lin y Kanna: ¡NO ES POR TI! ¡ES POR NUESTRO HONOR!

Shippo: Fue un comentario u_u

Kanna: Yo me voy con Naraku mejor, adiós

Lin: Oye regresa (Kanna desaparece) maldición escapo

Shippo: Oye Lin, ¿podrías soltarme porfis?

Lin: Claro Shippo

Lin suelta a Shippo pero esta apenas estando libre golpe a Jaken y se lanza encima de Lin

Jaken: x_X

Lin: Oye Shippo, ¡quítate de encima!

Shippo: ¡Que bien hueles Lin!

Lin: Shippo, ¡ya suéltame! (Cachetada) me voy de aquí, vámonos señor Jaken

Jaken: x_X

Shippo: Lin, ¡eso me dolió mucho! ( y se queda llorando en el suelo)

En otro lado, Inuyasha y Kouga discutían...

Kouga: ¡CALLATE!

Inuyasha: ¡LARGATE LOBO RABIOSO!

Aome: (piensa) siempre que están juntos es lo mismo.

Kouga: ¡VINE A VER A MI MUJER!

Inuyasha: ¡ELLA NO ES TU MUJER ES MIA!

Kouga: ¡QUE!

Aome:

Inuyasha: (la abraza) ¡COMO LO OYES!

Kouga: O sea que ya no te gusto Aome.

Aome: Bueno, lo que pasa es que (piensa) como me viene a decir eso, sí a mí jamás me ha gustado

(se enoja un tanto) Inuyasha ¿por que todos me quieren a mí? ¿Acaso no existe sango y Ayame? también hay muchísimas aldeanas pero yo siempre yo tengo que meterme en todos los problemas

Inuyasha: Ay (suspiro) pero sé la razón por la cual tú eres la elegida por todos (se pone rojo y para un largo rato de hablar)

Aome: ¿eh?

Inuyasha: Por que eres muy bonita, ¿no lo crees?

Aome: (se sonroja) no es para tanto Inuyasha.

De un momento a otro aparece Sesshomaru

Kouga: ¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Inuyasha: Quédate aquí Aome tengo que arreglar algunas cositas con Sesshomaru y este lobo rabioso.

De un momento a otro se armo la pelea

Sesshomaru: (dejando a Kouga e Inuyasha discutiendo) Hola, que hace una bella dama tan sola ¿he? No le gustaría que la acompañara.

Aome: ¿he? Aaaaaahhhh (un grito)

Inuyasha: ¿Que le estas haciendo a Aome estúpido?

Kouga: Eres un atrevido te matare

Sesshomaru: (piensa: A pesar de haber saciado mi época de celo, aun tengo un poco de hambre) Espera aquí Aome, matare a Inuyasha, y tu lobo si no quieres morir lárgate no te quiero ver por aquí, no eres un oponente para mí.

Inuyasha: ¿eh? y yo sí (un tanto halagado)

Sesshomaru: Morirás Inuyasha he estado esperando este momento hace mucho tiempo (y se empiezan a pelear)

Aome: Ya no MAAAAAAAAAAAS (pego un grito), no ven que estoy aburrida de todos ustedes.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Kouga: (la vieron con una cara de sorpresa)

Aome: Grite muy duro perdón

Inuyasha: Para que lo sepas Sesshomaru, yo y Aome...

Aome: (interrumpe) ¿Saben que?, yo me voy

Y empieza a caminar rápido, molesta y un poquitín asustada y de un momento a otro sale corriendo pero con mas miedo.

Inuyasha: La embarre, yo me largo de aquí

Kouga: No sé por que, pero yo te sigo Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: No escaparas Aome

Inuyasha y Kouga: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru mira hacia la dirección en donde va Aome y dice

Sesshomaru: No te me escaparas (y sale a toda velocidad) ¿A donde vas preciosura?

Aome: ¿he?

Sesshomaru se acerca rápidamente y se lleva a Aome, se vuelve una esfera de luz y escapa a un velocidad tal que ni Kouga ni Inuyasha lo pudieron atrapar. Sesshomaru llega a una cueva bien apartad del lugar (Sesshomaru mira raro a Aome)

Aome: ¿Qué quieres hacerme? (muy asustada lógicamente)

Sesshomaru: Sé que siempre has estado enamorada en secreto de mi no lo ocultes y demuéstralo (se quita sus 2 espadas y las vota al piso)

Aome: (mira las espadas con miedo, pasa saliva) ¿que quieres decir? nunca lo he estado

Sesshomaru: Pero después de esto lo estarás (se quita la armadura que lleva en el pecho y la vota al piso, sonríe y dice) sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?

Aome: Si lo sé y por eso me quiero ir ni siquiera soy tu novia ¿que te pasa?

Sesshomaru: No hay por que ser mi novia solo quítate ese uniforme tan incomodo ( se quita lo que le sostiene los pantalones pero no se le caen)

Aome: (se deja llevar por la situación y dice) claro por que no (y se empieza a quitar la blusa)

Al hacer esto Sesshomaru se abalanza encima de Aome

Inuyasha: (aparece) Oye como te atreves Sesshomaru déjala (decía sacándolo de encima de Aome con un golpe en el rostro)

Aome: (llorando) Inuyasha

Inuyasha: ¿estas bien Aome? (decía cubriéndola con su túnica roja)

Sesshomaru: porque no nos dejas tranquilos a mi y a mi mujer

(Autor: uy ya crees que es su mujer, y eso que ya no esta en celo)

Inuyasha: ¡ella no es tu mujer!

Sesshomaru: Pero pronto lo será (tomándola del brazo) tu no te escaparas

Aome: Déjame en paz de una ves por todas ya me tienes hartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sesshomaru: ¿Pero por que? si tu querías

Aome: ¡¿Que yo quería?! DEGENERADO (le tira una cachetada) vámonos Inuyasha

Inuyasha: (piensa: si que se enojo) Claro Aome

Sesshomaru: (sobándose la mejilla) auch... eso si dolió.

Aome: (alejándose) ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

Sesshomaru: ESPER-! (alguien aparece frente a él) Ka...Kagura

Kagura: ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! Ya no estas en época de celo sinvergüenza, AHORA MISMO (jalándole su estola) VENDRAS CONMIGO.

Sesshomaru: OUCH- MI COLITA...

Kagura: ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

En ese momento a lo lejos venían...

Naraku: ¡Sanguito!

Sango: Oh! Naraku! (piensa: Jeje, voy a poner a este monje pervertido en su lugar)

Miroku: (QUIEN LE DIO PERMISO A LLAMARLA SANGUITO ¬_¬)

Naraku: Por favor olvidemos el pasado.

Sango: Ya no se preocupe por eso

Miroku: (con la cara roja por los celos y el enojo)

Sango: (piensa) Jajaja, ese monje esta celoso

Sesshomaru: (Que pasaba por ahí siendo arrastrado por Kagura) Oye Naraku ¿que haces con esa humana?

Naraku: Lo mismo que trataste de hacer con la otra.

Miroku: (sale de su escondite) ¡YA VES SOLO TE UTILIZA!

Sango: (piensa) que bobo, cree que no me di cuenta

Aparecen Inuyasha y Aome, y se dan cuenta de la escena

Inuyasha y Aome: Esto es muy extraño... (Siguen su camino)

Naraku: Vamos Sango.

Sango: Naraku, me voy, adiós (dijo fingiendo enojo)

Naraku y Miroku: Espera Sango (se van detrás de ella)

Sesshomaru: (en el piso) ESPERA ¡DEBEMOS PELEAR! Oh, Kagura perdóname .Si quieres te compenso

Kagura: ¿Como?

Sesshomaru: Con esto (parándose y dándole un beso tan bello y profundo a Kagura que los dos caen al suelo)

Kagura: (feliz) Sigue... sigue...

Sesshomaru: Por supuesto mi reina

Un mes después...con Inuyasha y Aome...

Aome: (sobre la espalda de Inuyasha) Que cosas tan extrañas causa esta época, ¿no?

Inuyasha: (corriendo) Lo se, pero lo importante es mantenerte a salvoAome:(un tanto apenado) No tienes que ser tan sobre protector

Inuyasha: Ahora que eres mi mujer, tengo que protegerte. Además, ya a pasado un mes sin rastros de Kouga o Sesshomaru

Justo en ese momento aparece Kouga...

Inuyasha: (piensa) Yo y mi bocotaKouga: ¡Aome! Tenemos que hablar...

Aome: Dime, ¿de que debemos hablar?

Kouga: Por favor, dime ¿que es lo que pasa?

Aome: U_U bueno, lo que pasa es que... tu sabes, Inuyasha y yo... eeeeeee...

Kouga: NOOOO, ¡PORQUE! ¿QUE HICE ALGO MALO? (Poniéndose a llorar)

Aome: No es eso (pensando: no creí que fuese tan sensible) Mira no llores tu eres...

Inuyasha: ¡Bueno ya! Aome ya te dijo lo que sentía, ahora vete lobo rabioso.

Kouga: Esta bien. ... Ya no me quieres y lo entiendo.

Aome: No, es que...

Inuyasha: ¡SI ES CIERTO!

Kouga e Inuyasha:

Aome: (de lejos) nunca se cansan

Inuyasha: ¡AOME NO TE VALLAS ESPERA!

Kouga: ¡AOME! ¡REGRESA!

Aome: (corriendo) ¡DEJENME SOLA!

Kouga: ¡YA VES POR TU CULPA SE ESCAPO BESTIA!

Inuyasha: eh. ¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ELLA DIJO QUE TE ALEJARAS Y NO LE HACES CASO!

Kouga: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Inuyasha: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Kouga: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Inuyasha: ¡QUE SI!

Kouga: ¡QUE NO!

Inuyasha: Lobo rabioso

Kouga: Bestia apestosa

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 7:05 am

Pero de repente Aome se acerca a la discusión de Kouga e Inuyasha y algo mareado piensa decirle algo a Inuyasha

Aome: Inuyasha, debo decirte algo...

Inuyasha: ¿Que pasa Aome?

Aome: Siento muchas nauseas y dolor en mi estomago, Inuyasha, creo que yo...yo...yo...estoy...

Inuyasha: ¿QUE?

Aome: Inuyasha, creo que estoy embarazada... (Totalmente roja)

Inuyasha: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! ¡O SEA QUE SOY PADRE! (Sin poder contener su felicidad)

Kouga: ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡TE VOY A MATAR INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Oh, dios, mira como tiemblo

Aome: Kouga...yo...

Kouga: ¡MUGROSA BESTIA! ¡CÓMO SE TE PUDO OCURRIR TOCAR A MI MUJER!

Inuyasha: ¿Tu mujer? No le veo tu nombre por ningún lado, y si Aome dijo que espera un hijo mío significa que ya me la he ganado.

Kouga: ¡AOME! DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD! DIME QUE NO ES VERDA QUE ESTAS EMBARAZADA

Sango: (aparece con Miroku y Shippo) ¡¿AOME ESTA EMBARAZADA !?

Aome: Muchas gracias Kouga, creo que no te escucharon en Argentina .

Miroku: Felicidades Inuyasha, se ve que te me adelantaste ^_^.

Sango: (levanta una ceja y lo cachetea)

Miroku: ¿Y ahora que hice ?

Sango: ¡Monje pervertido !

Shippo: Aome...tengo una dudita.

Aome: ¿Si?, ¿que pasa Shippo?

Shippo: Si estas embarazada, ¿quien es el padre?

Aome: Inuyasha n_ñ.

Shippo: ¡Inuyasha cochino! Sabias que por ser mitad perro eras asqueroso pero no para hacer este tipo de cosas

TODOS: ¡CALLATE SHIPPO!

Shippo: Todo yo, todo yo.

Inuyasha: No se ilusionen tanto Aome solo esta bromeando

Aome: ¡¿ACASO ME ESTOY RIENDO?! , ME DEJASTES EMBARAZADA Y TIENES QUE RESPONDER POR EL BEBE

Inuyasha: Pero yo no tengo la culpa tu quisiste que lo hiciéramos no te obligue a nada...

Aome: ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: ¿qué?

Aome: Abajo...

Inuyasha: (con la cara en el piso) ¿No puedes dejar de hacer eso?, me duele

Aome: NOOOOO y responde por tu hijo

Inuyasha: Pero ya te dije que no tengo la culpa de nada tu tienes la culpa por querer hacerlo...

Aome: Abajo, abajo, abajo

Inuyasha: (un poquito mas abajo) Ay, ya basta.

Aome: Como que ya basta ... recuerda que tu fuiste el que quería que lo hiciéramos así que tu también tienes culpa ... Mejor dicho LOS DOSS

Inuyasha: ya déjame tranquilo que no tengo la culpa de nada...

Aome: Abajooooooooo

Inuyasha: ( saca un bandera blanca) Esta bien, esta bien, responderé por ese niñito, pero ya no pegues contra el suelo T_T...

Kouga: (piensa) Ahora que están ocupados me iré ( y se va sin que nadie lo note)

Aome: al fin decides responder por el niño... Ahora nos tenemos que casar...

Inuyasha: ¡CASAR!

Aome: Si casar...

Inuyasha: Estas bromeando ° °_

Aome: No estoy bromeando, ahora me voy para ir donde mi mama parar hacer los preparativos de la boda ( y le da un beso de despedida en la mejilla a Inuyasha, y se va por el pozo)

Shippo: JAJAJA de esta no te salvas jajajaja

Sango y Miroku: Es verdad

Inuyasha: (piensa: eso me pasa por caliente) TODOS YA DEJENME EN PAZZZZZZZZ...

Mientras salía del pozo Aome pensaba

Aome: (pensando) Ay, no.¿Ahora como le digo la noticia del bebé a mi mamá?

Sra. Higurashi: (Esperando en la puerta del santuario) Hija, que bueno que llegaste...

Aome: (Saliendo del pozo) ¿Eh?

Sra. Higurashi: Bueno, es que mientras estuviste ausente mandaron a hacer unas cuantas cosas de la escuela...

Aome: ¿Escuela?

Sra. Higurashi: Sí, por ejemplo, hay una prueba oral de Ciencias Naturales, de inglés, de Geografía e Historia, hay 16 trabajos prácticos de Matemática, Ciencias. Naturales, Ciencias. Sociales, Inglés, Tecnología...*una hora y media después* Ah, y también hay una prueba de...

Aome:(Señalando al hombro) Mamá, Sota se durmió en tu hombro.

Sra. Higurashi: Oh, ¡Souta! ¿Que haces aquí?

Souta: (Bostezo) El abuelo me mando a buscarte para llevarlo al médico, pero como esperé a que terminaras...

Sra. Higurashi: Ah, es cierto... Aome, ¿te podrías quedar sola?

Aome: Claro, no hay ningún problema... ^_^ -

Sra. Higurashi: Que bien hija, toma (entregándole una lista del tamaño de un rollo de papel higiénico)

Aome: Mamá... ¿Qué es esto?

Sra. Higurashi: Como estuviste mucho tiempo en la otra época tienes que hacer todas estas tareas.

Aome: Pero, al menos me pude ayudar Souta

Souta: ¿ a mí que me metes en todo esto?

Aome: (Mirada asesina)

Souta: Ma-maa-má...

Sra. Higurashi: Lo siento hija, pero cuando llevemos al abuelo al doctor, después de ahí, se va a ir a Hiroshima de paseo, Souta se va a ir de campamento con toda la escuela, y yo me voy con ellos ^_^

Aome: Pero, ¿y ahora?

Sota: ... Ya sé, ¿por qué no invitas a tu amigo de orejas de perro?

Sra. Higurashi: Sí, ¡es una gran idea!

Aome: ¡Gracias Souta! (Abrazándolo)

Souta: ¡MAMÁ! ¡AOME ME ESTÁ ASFIXIANDO!

Aome: Ups, lo siento Sota.

En el Sengoku

Shippo: ¿Ves? Ahora Aome se fue por tu culpa, perro tonto...

Inuyasha: ¿Qué dijiste chaparro? ¡Ven aquí! (persiguiendo a Shippo)

Shippo:(corriendo) Aome!

Miroku:(mirando la escena) Y pensar que va a ser padre…

Sango: Si... Ni me lo imagino con su bebé en sus brazos

Miroku: Eh... Sango, ¿no te gustaría tener un bebé en tus brazos?

Sango: Claro, ¡son tan lindos! ^_^ Espere un minuto, ¿en qué está pensando?

Miroku: ¿Sabes qué? Por acá cerca hay una cabaña un poco alejada, y nosotros podríamos... (Metiendo la mano en cierto lugarcito) -

¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF!

Miroku: (con un cachete todo rojo, un chichón en la cabeza y semi-desmayado) Sanguito...

Sango: Aléjese de mí! ***

Inuyasha y Shippo: Estos nunca cambian...(moviendo sus cabezas de izquierda a derecha)

Volviendo con Aome

Aome: Bueno, tengo mucho que hacer, así que mejor voy por Inuyasha para que me ayude n_ñ

(Aome va al santuario y se tira por el pozo, pero no sabe que alguien la observa)

Extraño: ¿No se lastimará tirándose por ese pozo?

El extraño nota que Aome no salía, así que decidió acercarse

Extraño: Y... ¿la señorita? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡UN FANTASMA!

En Sengoku

Aome: (Saliendo del pozo) ¿Dónde estará Inuyasha? "

Shippo: Aome! (Salta a sus brazos)

Aome: Shippo, ¿donde está Inuyasha?

Shippo: Ojalá no me estuviera persiguiendo...

Inuyasha: VEN AQUÍ, ¡CHAPARRO!

Shippo: Ay, mamá

Aome: Inuyasha, si le haces algo al pequeño de Shippo, voy a decirte esa palabrita que tanto te gusta...

Inuyasha: (piensa: o no, Abajo ) Mmh...Esta bien ya no lo molesto más

Shippo: Je, je...

Aome: Ah, si... Inuyasha, ¿me podrías ayudar con unas cosas?

Inuyasha: ¡Feh!

Aome: ¡Genial!^^ Ven, vamos...

Shippo: ¿Y yo?

Aome: Lo siento Shippo, no puedes pasar...pero, la próxima te doy dulces, golosinas y paletas ¿si?

Shippo: Siiii!

Inuyasha y Aome volviendo por el pozo...

Inuyasha: ¿Y ahora que quieres Aome?

Aome: ¿Como que yo quiero?

Inuyasha: Si que quieres, si molestas...

Aome: arrrgg Inuyasha... tú sabes lo que quiero.

Inuyasha: No sé y no molestes

Aome: agrrr quiero que me ayudes con mis deberes y que también me ayudes a decirle a mi mamá lo de la boda.

Inuyasha: ¿Todavía sigues con eso de la boda? creí que ya se te había olvidado

Aome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: ¡Qué! °°_ !

Aome: Abajoooooo.

Inuyasha: ¡Ay no!

Aome: Me vas a ayudar si o no

Inuyasha: mmmm déjame pensar

Inuyasha: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

*Media hora mas tarde*

Inuyasha: mmmmmmmmmmm

Aome: ¡Inuyasha! Ya piensa rápido

Inuyasha: Esta bien este bien te ayudo pero deja de gritar, ja pero eso de los deberes ni lo pienses...

Aome: Inuyasha me tienes que ayudar o sino no voy a terminar nunca, y no le podremos decir nada a mi mama

Inuyasha: Jejeje así mejor...

Aome: que dijiste...

Inuyasha: nada, nada, yo no dije nada (piensa rápido Inuyasha, o vas a sufrir)

Aome: Grrrrr, aba...

Inuyasha interrumpió a Aome con un beso

Aome: °/° Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Aaayyyyyy esta bien ya voy ayudarte

Aome: Así esta mejor... Aome: Inuyasha ayúdame con la tarea o si no...

Inuyasha: ¿O si no qué?

Aome: Le digo a mi mama que estoy embarazada y que me obligaste a hacerlo

Inuyasha: ¡MALA!

Aome: ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: (contra el piso) Mejor me callo.

En el Sengoku

Shippo: Oigan, ¿donde esta Aome e Inuyasha? Ya se han demorado harto.

Sango: Ehhhhhhhhh, Aome e Inuyasha están...

Miroku: Diciendo lo que sus pecados los han llevado a hacer -PAF!-

Miroku: ¿Y ahora que dije ?

Sango: ¡No puede hablarle a un niño así!

En la época actual

Aome: ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE HACER TANTAS COSAS?!

Inuyasha: Se puede saber ¿que te pasa?

Aome No lo puedo creer, me ausento por unos días y...

Inuyasha: te ausentaste por un mes ¬_¬

Aome: Jeje, tienes ras...

-Aome sale corriendo al baño-

Inuyasha: ¿Eh? ¡Aome! ¿Que te pasa?

Aome:

Inuyasha: ¡Puaj! ¡Que asco! ¿Te sientes bien?

Aome: Inuyasha, creo que debo hacerme unos análisis.

Inuyasha: ¿unos queeeeeeeeee?

Aome: lo siento, tu no eres de por aquí ñ_n

Inuyasha: (la mira con cara de duda y mueve sus orejas)

Aome: Ven, tendremos que ir al hospital

Inuyasha: ¿Ah?

Aome: Solo vamos…

-En el medico-

Doctor: Dígame señorita, ¿que sucede?

Aome: Pues vera doctor, estoy embarazada.

Doctor: ¿Desde cuando?

Inuyasha: (con su gorrita) Desde que hicimos el... (Aome le tapa la boca)

Doctor: Si, ya se de donde vienen los bebes ñ_n.

Inuyasha: ¿Y TIENE EXPERIENCIA?

Aome: ¡INUYASHA! ¡ABAJO! (Inuyasha se da contra el suelo)

Doctor: (sorprendido) Nunca había visto algo así

Aome: Mire doctor, solo quiero hacerme los análisis que corresponden.

Doctor: Muy bien desvístase y póngase esta bata.

Inuyasha: ¿QUE? ¡NI EN BROMA! (Le da un golpe en la cabeza al medico)

Aome: Inuyasha... (Apunto de estrangularlo)

Inuyasha: ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡AUXILIO!

Doctor: A estos hay que encerrarlos en un manicomnio ñ_n

Aome: Grrr... (Inuyasha se mete al baño y se encierra) ¡Quédate Ahí!

Doctor: n_ñ ¿ya esta todo bien?

Aome: Si

Doctor: Bien, entonces desvístase tras el biombo y póngase la bata

Aome: Bien ya regreso (se fue y al volver venia con la bata puesta) Ya estoy lista

Doctor: La camilla

Aome: Si

Doctor: Jeje... estamos en confianza... (Agarró esos aparatos para ver al bebe) es muy pequeñito

Aome: Es hermoso

Doctor: ¿Quiere saber si es varón o mujer?

Aome: ¡NO! quiero que venga como venga

Doctor: ¡Uf! n_ñ igual era muy temprano para saberlo

Aome:

En ese preciso momento Inuyasha sale del baño, recorre el lugar y ve que el doctor tiene la mano puesta en el vientre de Aome pasándole el aparato

Inuyasha: (Sorprendido y apunto de estallar de rabia) Grrr! ¡Te voy a matar! (Desenvainando colmillo de acero para atacar al médico)

Aome: ¡Abajo!

Doctor: (Sin salirse del asombro) Bueno, yo creo que usted es muy joven para ser madre...

Aome: Sí, lo sé. Justo ahora que estoy más ocupada... v_v

Inuyasha: (en el piso) dígamelo a mi

Doctor: (gotita anime) En eso estamos de acuerdo

Saliendo del ginecólogo...

Aome: Inuyasha, ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?!

Inuyasha: A mí no me está pasando nada, simplemente es que ataque a ese hombre por que era más mañoso que Miroku!

Aome: Inuyasha, ese hombre está con mujeres embarazadas todo el tiempo... él les hace exámenes y todo eso para saber si están embarazadas o cuánto tiempo llevan.

Inuyasha: ¿En serio?...

Aome: Claro que sí tontito...

Inuyasha: Bueno, tengo hambre...^_^

Aome: Que rápido cambias de tema...

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 7:06 am

Después de pedir 5 pizzas completas...

Aome: Mi monedero...T^T

Inuyasha: (terminando de comer) Bien, vamos...

Aome: ¿A donde?

Inuyasha: Al Sengoku...¬¬

Aome: ¿Al Sengoku?, Inuyasha, estoy embarazada. Cómo esperas que pase por un mugroso pozo cada cierto tiempo, que pelee con horribles monstruos y...

Inuyasha: Cálmate Aome, ¿si? n_ñ

Aome: Disculpa...

Inuyasha: Parecías una histérica...

Aome: Vamos a mi casa...u_u

En la casa de Aome...

Aome: Inuyasha, deberíamos hablar sobre el bebé...

Inuyasha: ¿Qué? ¿Le pasa algo malo al cachorrito? (Preocupado)

Aome: No, no... Es solo que somos muy jóvenes para ser padres, yo quiero que seamos felices, pero tener al "cachorrito" nos va a traer complicaciones, especialmente ahora, luchando contra Naraku.

Inuyasha: No comprendo Aome, yo te puedo proteger para que nadie "los" lastime...

Aome: Inuyasha... (Le dio un beso y lo invitó a quedarse a quedarse a dormir)

Al día siguiente.

Inuyasha: Aome ¡vamos, vamos, vamos!

Aome: (bostezando) Que pasa Inuy... ¡son las 6 de la mañana!

Inuyasha: ¿Y qué? vamos al Sengoku

Aome: No molestes (tapándose con sus sabanas hasta la cabeza)

Inuyasha: Anda... (Sentándose a su lado)

Aome: Inuyasha... bebé... más tarde ¿si?... a las 10

Inuyasha: Demasiado tarde

Aome: ¡A LAS 10 Y PUNTO!

Inuyasha: Pero...

Aome: ¡Cállate!

Inuyasha: Mmm, A-o-me

Aome: ¿Ahora qué?

Inuyasha: Jejeje, pues (le empezó a hacer cosquillas por encima de las sábanas)

Aome: Jajajajaja... basta Inuyasha Jajajajaja

Inuyasha: Vamos al Sengoku o sino... (Más cosquillas)

Aome: Ok, ok... vamos... (Se sentó en la cama)

Inuyasha: Al fin

Aome: ¡Al fin nada! se que también tienes cosquillas (empezó)

Inuyasha: No Porfa... JAJAJAJA

Aome: Jejeje OK ya le paro... (Bostezando de nuevo) me baño y nos vamos ¿si?

Inuyasha:

Aome: Enseguida regreso (salió del cuarto)

Inuyasha Se le quedó viendo por un rato... luego se hecho en la cama mirando el techo...

Inuyasha: Me pregunto que estarán haciendo Miroku y Sango

-En el Sengoku-

Miroku: ¿Creen que la Srta. Aome e Inuyasha van a volver algún día de toda esta vida?

Sango: No sea exagerado monje Miroku, mejor sigamos caminando.

Shippo: Sipidipi ^_^

-Estaban caminando y se encuentran a dos jóvenes besándose en medio del pasto, y estaban completamente desnudos-

Sango: ¡OH! SHIPPO, ¡ESTO NO ES PARA TI! (Le tapa los ojos)

Shippo: ¡QUIERO VER !

Miroku: Si que se dan de buenas, OIGAN ¡UN MOMENTO! ¡ESOS SON SESSHOMARU Y KAGURA!

Sango y Shippo: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Efectivamente eran Sesshomaru y Kagura, y se estaba dando de buenos besos

Sesshomaru: Kagura, yo no sabia que sentías eso por mi

Kagura: Pero ahora lo sabes mi querido Sesshy.

Shippo: Puaj, que cursis.

Miroku: Me dan ganas de vomitar.

Sango: Prefiero estar viendo como discuten Inuyasha y Aome

Sesshomaru: ¿¡EHHH!? ¿QUE HACEN USTEDES HAY ESCONDIDOS?

Shippo: De puros metiches, ustedes síganle entrando que nosotros tenemos para rato

Miroku: ¡Así se hace Sesshomaru! ¡Unos pocos momentos y pierdes tu época de celo!-PAF!-

¿Por que todo yo?

Sango: Grosero ¬_¬. Hey, ¡felicidades Kagura ^_^! ¿Para cuando el matrimonio?

Kagura: ¿Por que dices eso?

Sango: Se nota que se quieren, deberían casarse.

Miroku: me hechas onda desde el primer día que me viste y nunca me hiciste una propuesta así

(le pega con el boomerang) ¡AY!¡ AY! ¡AY! ¡AYYYYYYYY!Mejor cierro la boca .

Shippo: Estos adultos de hoy

Kagura: Pues sip... gracias

Sesshomaru: Ahora... ¿les importa? (Con una mirada fría)

Sango: No ^^

Miroku: Claro... vámonos

Shippo: Pero yo quiero ver .

Miroku: ¡Vámonos ya!

Shippo: (Miroku se lleva a Sango y Shippo)

Sesshomaru: ¿En que estábamos?

Kagura: En esto mi tigre (y lo sigue besando)

-Por Ahí-

Inuyasha: (saliendo del pozo con Aome) Que bien que llegamos, por que para serte sincero Aome, estas más gorda

Aome: ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: ¡Uyyy Aome!

Aome: Grosero... -(

Inuyasha: Pero, pero...

Aome: Escucha Inuyasha... ¡jamás me digas gorda! me tomare mis pastillas y adiós!

Inuyasha: ¿pastillas?

Aome: Para el embarazo... Ahhhh tengo que irme

Inuyasha: Pero Aome...

Aome: ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: X_X

Aome: Eres un grosero

Inuyasha: Aome, espera...

Aome: ¡Basta Inuyasha! me tienes harta con tu aquí y allá ¡No te soporto!

Inuyasha: Entonces, ¿es verdad lo que dicen de las embarazadas?

Aome: ¿De que hablas?

Inuyasha: De que se ponen mas histéricas los primero meses. ¡Por Dios! ¿VOY A TENER QUE AGUANTARTE ASI TODOS ESTOS MESES?

Aome: ¡ABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha: ¡Auch!

Aome: ¡ADIOS Y VIVE UNA BUENA VIDA! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE EN LA VIDA! ¿ME OISTE? (y se fue a su época nuevamente)

Inuyasha: (levanta la cara del piso) Si, definitivamente es verdad lo que dicen de las embarazadas (se le prende el foco) Tengo una idea

(Autor: guau, por fin se le prendió el foco)

Inuyasha: Si no mal recuerdo a Aome le gusta escuchar esos... ¿como se llamaban? Maraña... Mariachi... bueno...tal vez si le canto una canción me perdone

De noche, Aome estaba recostada en su cuarto, y de repente escucha ruidos por la ventana, se asoma a ver lo que pasa y…

Aome: ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Inuyasha: ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! CANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Y NO LLORRREEESSSSSSSS! PORQUE CANTAAAAAAAAAAAANTAANDOOOO SE AAAAALEEEGRRAAA MI AAAAAAAOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Aome: Oh! Inuyasha, que romántico ^-^

Inuyasha: YO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEES TUVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE,

LAAAAAAAAAAAA CCCCCUUUULLLLPPPPPPPAAAAA, ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOO TE PIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

Aome: ¡Inuyasha te adoro! ^-^ (se tira de la ventana para abrazarlo)

Inuyasha: NO, ¡AOME! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha se prepara y Aome cae en sus brazos

Aome: ¡Ay Inuyasha! te amo tanto (lo llena de besos)

Inuyasha: (con todo el peso) Si... ¿que...te...pare...ce...si... va...mos... a…Dentro?

Aome: ¿Huh?... ¡Bueno! (va saltando hasta la puerta)

Inuyasha: (Cansado) Uff... Seh...

Aome: la la la... ¿quieres algo de comer?

Inuyasha: Son las 12 de la noche

Aome: ¿Y? no cae mal un bocadillo nocturno

Inuyasha: No gracias

Aome: Veré que hay en el refri

Inuyasha: Aja... (Sentándose en un sillón)

Aome: (abre el refrigerador) T_T Vació... vació

Inuyasha: ¿Qué pasa?

Aome: ¡Tengo hambre!

Inuyasha: n_ñ Calma... ¿quieres que te consiga algo?

Aome: se me antoja un chocolate con choco crispís y frutas de la patagonia

Inuyasha: ¡¿Y donde voy a conseguir a esta hora chocolate?!(Casi gritando)

Aome: ¡No me quieres! ¡Buaaaaaaaa! (se pone a llorar)

Inuyasha: Yo... ¡yo no dije eso! ¿Solo dije de donde demonios voy a sacar chocolate a esta hora?

Aome: En el Kiosco

Inuyasha: ¿Q...QUE?

Aome: Toma, aquí tienes dinero, anda al kiosco que esta a la esquina

Inuyasha: Esta bien ¬¬

-Inuyasha sale al kiosco-

Inuyasha: Dios, si así se pone en el primer mas no me imagino los restantes. ¡Oh! Ya llegue ^_^. ¡Buen día!

Kiosquero: Dirá buenas noches.

Inuyasha: Si bien sabe que es de noche ¿porque sigue abierto?

Kiosquero: Porque se que las mujeres embarazadas siempre tienen generalmente antojo de chocolate

Inuyasha: Y tiene razón ¿Me da uno ya que lo menciona?

Kiosquero: Claro, aquí tiene. Una embarazada ¿no?

Inuyasha: Si ^_^. ¿Usted tiene hijos?

Kiosquero: 12.

Inuyasha: (Caída estilo Anime) ¿12?

Kiosquero: Si, imagínese.

Inuyasha: ¿Cómo esta su mujer? (Pensando: Que sujeto más caliente)

Kiosquero: Paralítica, pero estable después de tantas crías ^_^

Inuyasha: ¡Uf! Bueno aquí tiene el dinero FIERA

Kiosquero: ¡Adiós!

-En la casa-

Inuyasha: Aquí tienes tu reverendo chocolate

Aome: ¡Ah! Ya no se me antoja ^_^

Inuyasha: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Luego de todo lo que me hiciste pasar no lo quieres?

Aome: No ^_^

Inuyasha: Aome ¬¬

-Se abre la puerta-

Sra. Higurashi: ¡Ya llegue ^_^!

Inuyasha y Aome: ¡OH no !

Sra. Higurashi: Y díganme ¿como la pasaron?

Inuyasha: ¡Hola señora! n_ñ Jejeje... ¿un chocolate?

Sra. Higurashi: ¡Oh! muchísimas gracias

Inuyasha: ¿Y que tal... su viaje...? ¿Donde están Sota y el abuelo? (muy nervioso)

Aome: ¿Qué haces aquí primeramente?

Inuyasha: n_ñ calma Aome, recuerda que es su casa

Aome: A pues si ¿verdad?

Sra. Higurashi: Hija... te noto muy extraña

Inuyasha: Para nada (Inuyasha no paraba de sudar y de reír nerviosamente) ¿no va a descansar?

Sra. Higurashi: ¡Oh si! yo vine porque olvide unos papeles importantes, mañana me voy de nuevo

Aome: ^_^ Hasta mañana

Sra. Higurashi: Hasta mañana

Inuyasha: ¡Que descanse!... se fue felizmente u.u

Aome: ¿Y bien?

Inuyasha: ¿Y bien qué?

Aome: Damelo

Inuyasha: ¿Darte qué?

Aome: El chocolate

Inuyasha: ¡Pero que! Dijiste que no lo querías

Aome: Si... pero ahora lo quiero

Inuyasha: A pues piña, el chocolate se lo di a tu sacrosanta madre

Aome: Buuuaaa, no me quieres Inuyasha, Buuuaaa

Inuyasha: Pe pe pe pero

Aome: BBUUUAAA si me quieres... ve a comprarme otro

Inuyasha: X_X

Inuyasha: ¿Estas segura de que en verdad quieres otro chocolate?

Aome: hmmm sip...y de paso... ¿por que no me traes curry con salsa de anguila encima? y si no hay puedes traerme un tepanyaki de pollo y res ^^

Inuyasha: ¿y no quieres un cafecito también?

Aome: No...Pero no me caería mal una malteada ^^

Inuyasha: ¿lo dije sarcásticamente sabes?

Aome: Ese sarcasmo tuyo te costo una malteada Inuyasha

Inuyasha:...ya que...u.u

Aome: Ay no te enfades (lo abraza) además...por satisfacerte a ti, tengo estos antojos...

Inuyasha: err. ...ahem...ok ahora vuelvo...

Aome: No tardes ^^

Inuyasha: ¡ah!... (Saliendo de la casa)

-ya caminando así el kiosco-

Kiosquero: Heee ¿de nuevo tu?... ¡jejeje!

Inuyasha: ¡Ah!... ¡si! .bueno me da una barra de chocolate...

Kiosquero: Siii ¿y que más?

Inuyasha: Si también curry con salsa de anguila encima y puedes traerme un tepanyaki de pollo y res

Kiosquero: Chaaa ¡que antojos!...por si la mosca ¿no quiere una malteada?

Inuyasha: ah si, también eso

Kiosquero: Jajaja

Inuyasha: Una pregunta. ¿Como pudo aguantar a su esposa? fueron 12 embarazos

Kiosquero: Jajaja... si fue de locos, bueno lo que yo hacia era... darle un dulce. Eso calma a las mujeres embarazadas no se si funciona con la suya pero en mi esposa fue la salvación

Inuyasha: ¡oh!... me da uno de eso también

Kiosquero: jejeje... esta bien

-ya llegando a la casa-

Inuyasha: ya llegué

Aome: ¡que bien! Peor si te demoras Inuyasha

Inuyasha: hunnn... Bueno aquí esta lo que me pediste...

Aome: ¡hummmm!... (y se van a sentar a la sala)

Inuyasha: ¡Bueno aquí esta tu curry con salsa de anguila encima!(Enseñándoselo)

Aome: ¡hunnn!... (Lo vio con una cara de...)

Inuyasha: ¿Que ocurre?... no te gusta (acercádselo a Aome)

Aome: guacala... (Y sale corriendo al baño a vomitar)

Inuyasha: Qué paso amor ¿esto no era lo que querías?

Aome: es qué me dio asco

Inuyasha: ¡ah!

Aome:¡jun!... (Regresando del baño)

Inuyasha: ¿estas bien amor? (Apartando un poco las cosas que compro)

Aome: es que cuando vi el curry, guacala, me dio un poco de asco

Inuyasha: hunnn!... (Abrazándola)... este bien... toma esto

Aome: ¿y eso?

Inuyasha: Un dulce

Aome: Aaaaaahhhh ¡que bien! (Y se empieza a comer la paleta de dulce)

Inuyasha: ¿y como esta?

Aome: ¡bien rica!

Inuyasha: Que bueno, jejeje

Aome: Ñam, Ñam... (Cara curiosa) ¿Que traes en la bolsa?

Inuyasha: Ah! si... se me olvidó ^^... tu malteada

Aome: Pues que esperas... ¡damela!

Inuyasha: Ya va con calma, no exasperes

Aome: DAMELAAAAAAAAAAAA

Inuyasha: Ten

Aome: (traga un poquito) Mmm chocolate ¿verdad?

Inuyasha: Sip

Aome absorbe como loca

Inuyasha: Oye... ¿y segura que no quieres tu tepanyaki de pollo y res?

Aome: ¿Qué? ¿Me quieres ver gorda? (se pone a llorar)

Inuyasha: No, no, no, no... Amorcito lindo n_ñ

Aome: Mmm bueno...

Inuyasha: Será mejor irse a dormir

Aome: Pero tengo hambre

(N/A: Inuyasha: Si no terminas esta tortura pronto te voy a matar / Autor: OK, tranquilo, lo dejare hasta aquí / Aome: Inuyasha, quiero mi comida / Inuyasha: Termínalo Ya / Autor: Bueno, bueno)

por Admin el Sáb 04 Jul 2009, 7:07 am

-Al día Siguiente.-

Sra. Higurashi: Buenos días Inuyasha ¿dormiste bien?

Inuyasha: (tenía unas ojeras bien marcadas) Si... por supuesto

Sra. Higurashi: Te ves cansado n_ñ ¿has pensado en dormir?

Inuyasha: ¡Feh!

Sra. Higurashi: Bueno... lastima que Aome no despierta aún... me tengo que ir, me cuidan bien la casa... ahora si me voy por 2 semanas

Inuyasha: Que le vaya bien... (Se despide sin cambiar la cara de sueño)

Sra. Higurashi: Si (la Sra. Higurashi se va)

Inuyasha: (se tira en el sillón) Ahhhh ahora si, a descan...

Aome: (aparece con un pijama puesto) ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: ¿Si Aome? (agachando la cabeza)

Aome: Ven por favor

Inuyasha: Enseguida terroncito...

Aome: ¿Vamos a la otra época?

Inuyasha: ¿Para qué?

Aome: ¿Como que para que? Quiero ver a mis amigos

Inuyasha: ¿Tus qué?

Aome: VAMOS

Inuyasha: ¡Bien! sube a mi espalda

Aome: sip ^-^ (se sube)

Inuyasha: (casi se cae) O_o... estas... TAN pesada

Aome: (a punto de llorar)

Inuyasha: (pensando rápido) Tan pesada como una pluma

Aome: ¿ligera?

Inuyasha: Por supuesto

Ya en la otra época, Inuyasha y Aome salían del pozo

Todos: ¡Aome, Aome, Aome!

Aome: Yo también me alegro de verlos chicos ^^

Inuyasha: ¡Grrr!

Aome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: n_nU

Sango: y... ¿quieres algo?

Aome: Si, me ha dado hambre... no he comido nada desde ayer

Shippo: Inuyasha... ¡no la has alimentado! PERRO TONTO

Miroku: Que mal, Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Pero... ¡feh!

Aome: Inuyashita, ¿que hiciste con el tepanyaki de pollo y res?

Todos:

Inuyasha: me lo comí

Aome: ¿PORQQQQQQQQQQQQUUEEEEE? Yo lo quiero... quiero ¡TEPANYAKI!

Inuyasha Se Desmaya

Aome:(despertando a Inuyasha) ¿POR KE HICISTE TAL COSA INUYASHA? .

Inuyasha: pe...pe...Pero...tu dijiste que...

Aome: ¡QUE IMPORTA LO QU YO HAYA DICHO! ¡LO KE IMPORTA ES KE KIERO MI TEPANYAKI AHORA MISMO!...¿o es que acaso quieres que no me alimente bien?

Inuyasha:...pero...pero...

Miroku: ...las mujeres embarazadas son más difíciles de complacer que las que no lo están ¿verdad amigo?

Inuyasha:...Júralo... (Hacia Aome)...ok linda...tratare de traerte otro tepanyaki...

Aome: hmmm...mejor ahora tráeme un Kushi Katsu y medio Ton Tori ¿si?^^

Inuyasha: ...pero...júrame que ahora si te los vas a comer...

Aome: No te lo puedo jurar pero te lo prometo ^^

Inuyasha: (suspiro resignado) ok...Chicos les encargo a Aome...tratare de no tardarme...

Sango: No te preocupes Inuyasha estará en buenas manos

Miroku: (le brilla la mirada) exacto en muy buenas man... (Recibe un golpe)

Sango: (esconde el mazo) ahem... como decía...esta en buenas manos Inuyasha...

Miroku: (Con la cara enterrada en el piso) Finlandia

Sango: Excelencia...no se haga

Miroku: Lo siento, no pude resistirlo ^^U

Inuyasha se fue a la otra época

Inuyasha: ¡Ahhhh! Pero que pesada es Aome... mejor me quedo a dormir... un rato (se desploma en la cama de Aome) ZzZzZzZz

-Mientras en el Sengoku-

Aome: (Llorando)

Sango: ¿Que pasa Aome?

Aome: Tengo hambre e Inuyasha no viene

Miroku: No tardara en venir... (Pensando: Eso espero)

Aome: (Sigue llorando)

Shippo: Si quieres te podemos traer pescado

Aome: O.O tráeme rápido, rápido

Sango: enseguida volvemos n_ñ vamos excelencia

Miroku: Pero...

Sango lo jaló y se lo llevo a un lugar más apartadito. Ya allí...

Miroku: Pero yo no quiero cuidarla

Sango: Ahora me ayudara, ya que Shippo tiene la culpa

Shippo: ¿Y por qué yo?

Sango: ¿Por que le dijiste eso del pescado?

Shippo: Es que me daba pena verla así

Miroku: estoy seguro que Inuyasha no tardara

-En la época actual-

Inuyasha: Aaaaaahhhh ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

-Sengoku-

Aome: Inuyasha ya tardo y también los chicos, tengo hambre...

Shippo: (cargando muchos pescados con sus brazos) ¡Aome! Aquí esta el pescado

Miroku: Ahora solo hay que prepararlo

Aome: Rápido por que tengo mucha hambre

Sango: Esta bien, pero tranquilízate

Una hora después, en la época actual

Inuyasha: ¡Qué! (despertando) a si tengo que llevarle esto a Aome... (Y fue al pozo)

Mientras salía del pozo...

Inuyasha: Espero que no haya tardado mucho, Aome se enfadara y podría decirme abajo, debo apresurarme

Mientras Aome comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar...

Aome: Que rico, mmm, ¡delicioso!

Shippo, Sango y Miroku:

Inuyasha: ¡Aome! ¡AOME!

Aome: ¡Hasta que apareces Inuyasha!, ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Inuyasha: Si

Aome: Genial tengo hambre

Todos:

Aome: ¿Qué pasa chicos?

Sango: No pasa nada n_nU

Miroku: Continúe señorita Aome

Shippo: si

Inuyasha: (yo me voy antes de que me pida algo mas) (y se empezó a retirar)

Aome: ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (piensa: ¡oh no!) ¿Si Amorcito?

Aome: ¿A donde vas?

Inuyasha: Es que me llaman haya afuerita

Aome: ¬.¬ tráeme un chocolate Snikers...

Inuyasha: ¡¿Qué?!

Aome: Lo que escuchaste y rápido

Inuyasha: Oh... esta bien...

Aome: ^^

Ya en la otra época, Inuyasha descargaba su ira.

Inuyasha: ¡Feh! esa Aome, ¿por qué tenia que estar embarazada? ¡Ahora yo cargo con TODOOOOOOOOOS los antojos!

Sra. Higurashi: (aparece dejando caer una bolsa) ¿Qué?

Inuyasha: (Se le helo la sangre al escuchar la voz de la mama de Aome)

~ Fin

por vaniuka_ el Miér 20 Ene 2010, 6:28 am

jajajaja q fic maaaas geniaal! mmñññ aunq ahora no podre leerlo todo, me encanto! muuuy bueno Razz

por any89 el Sáb 23 Ene 2010, 8:02 pm

Ver la imagen Ver la imagen vix ... te adoro!

Ver la imagen Super cool

Ver la imagen que buen desbloqueo te has dado ..andas haciendo cositas así.

Ver la imagen cuidate hasta pronto ahi te leo

por rennug el Sáb 25 Ene 2014, 1:47 pm

Muy bueno deberian seguir xdd

Saludos desde chile :pp

 **pica we cel**


End file.
